Blus sniper diarys: DISCONTINUED
by thespix
Summary: Follow Blu a sniper through his missions with Joel his friend and range finder as they take on enemies and interesting adventures.. Who knows Blu may even find love during his missions...
1. this Rio universe

**Right first of all can i just say if you want to get straight to the story skip to chapter 2 which is basically chapter one because this chapter just talks about what has changed in this Rio universe.**

 **1) bird sized guns exist**

 **2)birds can wear army/military gear**

 **3)Blu is a sniper**

 **4)Joel is his range finder**

 **5)Blu and Joel help birds from humans while also fighting different groups of birds around Rio**

 **6) Blu and Joel never ingage humans in combat**

 **7)Linda never existed**

 **8) Blus personality is the same apart from he is harder to crack and a lot tougher since military training a such...**

 **9) It is set in Rio not the Amazon jungle**

 **Charecter weapons**

 **Blu:** **1) BarrettM107 50cal anti material rifle (just because why not... Primary**

 **2)MP5 Koch normally carried by Joel and given to Blu.**

 **3)Beretta M9 secondary**

 **4) Tactical military knife**

 **Joel:**

 **1) scar H Primary**

 **2) MP 90 secondary ambidextrous**

 **3) Beretta 92 secondary**

 **4) Blus MP5 Koch**

 **5) Tactical military knife**

 **Charecter gear**

 **Blu:**

 **1)gilli suit full**

 **2)tactical ammunitions vest**

 **3)cevelar Under vest**

 **4)Camelbak UK Motherlede Lite**

 **5)hheadset for communication and to muffle the barret**

 **Joel** :

 **1)gilli suit full**

 **2) heavy tactical ammunitions vest**

 **3)cevelar Under vest**

 **4)Karrimor SF predator 80-130 PLCE Backpack**

 **5) headset for communication and to muffle the barret**

 **Weapons that they take with them will vary depending on their mission and they may pick up different ones to use throughout**

 **Obviously there will be more which I will add as the story progresses but for now this is a quick look at what is coming up.. I hope you look forward to the story enjoy...** **Cya...**


	2. chapter 1 operation break out

**This is my 2nd ever Rio fanfiction and this one is gonna be a lot different from my first story, which if you read my previous story and then my previous chapter of this one you can see how much more different it is gonna be.** **Anyways without rurther a do let's get into it...** **Enjoy...**

Somewhere north east of a bird aviary

Were three macaws two Military macaws and one Blue macaw...

Two of which were being briefed about a mission just before they headed out...

The two bird team on the job were called

Blu and the other Joel they were about to embark on a rescue mission at a bird aviary south west of their location.

"They'll be shipping the bird out in a few hours so you haven't got long" said Frank who was quickly giving them a last run down of what was happening...

"BLU! put that bloody barret on the ground you don't need that for this.. Your on a bloody rescue mission.."

"Awww.. Don't worry babie I'll be back soon" Blu said to his rifle before placing it down under some bushes and turning back to Frank.

"You and that bloody rifle.. I swear that thing will be the downfall of you.."

"Man you know how much he loves that thing" remarked Joel while he handed Blu his MP5 Koch.

"Mmm anyway like I said you don't have long the bird is somewhere inside the large dome cage.. You can't miss it trust me."

"The aviary is south west of our current positi..."

"Yeah yeah we know now can we just get movin?" Asked a slightly agitated Blu as he rested his MP5 over his shoulder.

"... Fine" replied Frank.. "And don't forget don't fire on the humans..."

"We know" shouted Joel as him and Blu walked away through some jungle Bushes...

As they were walking through the jungle rather alert since they were inside a 1km area of the target area

"Hay Blu?" Asked Joel

"Yeah?"

"Who is this bird we gotta rescue? Got any idea?" Questioned Joel to Blu.

"Naaa command just said it was some rare bird somin like that"... Nothing else."

" Well.. Can't be as rare as you right?."

" Doubt it... Hay we are coming into view of the target building" Blu said quietening his voice as he spoke.

They could see the building alright, it was massive and they could see the dome structure in front of them with a small brick building to the side connected to the dome.

"Right.. Let's get this on" Blu said lifting his gilli suits hood up over his head covering his face and beak followed by Joel.

"you hear me over mic?"

Blu questioned.

Joel gave the wings up and they got ready to make a move on the complex.

They moved from Bush to Bush along the jungle line until they were the closest they could get before having to expose themselves.

Blu made the run first across the the side of the dome where he lay down the the grass...

Joel soon kept up behind Blu and patted him on the back giving the all clear to proceed.

Two humans walked through some double doors which Blu and Joel lated down for until they walked past.

"Go" Blu said quietly afterwards

The two birds flew up to the top of the brick building with their MP5s dangling below them on a strap.

Just like the scouts told them back at command there was a ventilation system which lead into the dome.

"Joel cover me while I open this thing up."

Joel set a perimeter while he was crouched holding his MP5 up to eye level and scanning around.

Joel felt a tap on the back signaling it was open, Joel backed up into the vent still looking behind them before starting to trail a long thin wire so they could find their way back through the system.

As they walked through the maze of metal they could hear muffled chatter of humans in the offices and labs which they ignored but tried not to step loudly.

"We are here" Blu said looking through a end of a ventilation shaft.

Again Joel covered their six while Blu pryed the cover off.

The cover fell of unfortunately Blu was not able to grab it in time and it fell into the dome.

Shit.. Whispered Blu as the cover stopped rattling from the fall.

They both flew down to the artificial jungle floor and made their way into the leaves as not to be seen..

"Wait.." Joel said stopping Blu from walking out to get to the next Bush.

Camra he then said pointing at a tall wall.

Blu fitted a silencer to his MP5 while saying should of really put this on already but fuck it.

Blu aimed and slowed his breathing slowly squeezing the trigger until a popping sound was heard and then a silent whizzing sound..

They'll be coming in to check that soon, we better get a move on said Joel who walked in front of Blu to lead the way.

They were quietly walking through the artificial jungle when suddenly out of absolutely no where

Blu was charged By a unknown bird.

Blu quickly reacted By pulling his knife from his vest before the bird impacted which Blu reacted to by spinning the bird around and skillfully placing the knife over the birds neck and pushing them up against a fake tree.

Joel had his MP5 aimed directly at the unknown bird from the side..

Blus breathing slowed as he realised something about the bird.

The bird was Female, pretty but most of all the thing that caught his eye was she was Blue.. A light Blue macaw...

"You look like me" Blu said releasing the female afterwards.

"Yeah... You look like me..." The female replied.

Blus gilli hood had fallen when she charged him exposing his face and beak.

"is she... A Blue macaw?" Asked Joel as he lowered his weapon slightly...

"Must be" replied Blu.. Well it's clear who it is we are rescuing now...

Blu said looking around as he did so.

,"Wait.. rescuing" asked the female.." Yes we need to get you out of here.. The humans will be coming to check a Camra out that I shot." Said Blu in a hurried voice.

"Umm..." Jewel said eyeing Blus and Joel's weapons.

"Look you need to come with us" said Blu.

Joel heard rustling from a few meters away and human voices.

"Now" Blu said ergently.

Jewel just nodded and followed as Blu and Joel moved quickly through the artificial jungle.

They moved fast even though they had so much equipment which jewel was surprised by it must of weighed a ton she thought as she followed Joel and Blu.

They soon came to the vent which was a few metres up.

They flew into it Joel first followed by Jewel and finally Blu who saw the humans appear from out of the artificial jungle right as he disappeared around the vent.

They soon came back to the entrance to the vent which lead outside after they followed the wire through the system of vents.

Blu and Joel still had their MP5s raised looking in all directions making sure it was clear before deciding to fly out since they were already compromised...

They soon entered the jungle and landed a couple of kilometres away from the aviary before Blu started questioning why the hell command didn't tell them it was a Blue macaw they were rescuing.. And a female at that.. Blu had alwalways thought he was the last of his kind.

"NO NO ITS FUCKED JOEL DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT THAT COMMAND MUST HAVE A REASON NOT TO SAY!."

Blu shouted angrily

"Blu.. Man calm down.."

"Naaa you calm down.. I'm gonna go get my rifle" Blu said storming off back in the direction of the aviary.

Joel just turned to face Jewel who was confused and scared at Blus outburst.

Blu had left leaving Joel and Jewel alone...

"Soooo... How was your day" Joel asked awkwardly.

Which jewel replied to with a unsure face...and looked away awkwardly.

 **Chapter 1 complete finally.. Quite long don't you think for a first chapter..** **This is really only a tester chapter to get used to writing like this and to see if you liked it...** **Leave a comment in the comment section on what you thought and ideas for the future...** **Cya in the next chapter...**


	3. chapter 2 back at camp

**Another chapter out hopefully you all enjoy it I know I'm already enjoying writing these storys so I'm probably gonna keep this going for quite some time so without any further wait...** **Enjoy...**

After Blu had gotten his rifle and had met back up with Joel and Jewel they made a move back to their outpost...

Not much was said on the way back mainly because Blu was still in a bad mood and it didn't help his mood now having to carry around his Barrett, although he loved his rifle it didn't half way a ton.

Eventually they made it back to their stags tagging outpost..

Jewel just got stares and Blu just tried to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now, he had his mind set on command right now...

As Blu walked past a scarlet macaw with an M16 resting against his side Blu shoot at him.

Da fuck is this.. Your meant to be on watch.. We just walked straight through the front gate... Blu said to the macaw angrily..

Aye command said I could have a rest the macaw replied.

Blu looked like he was going to explode.

Blu just turned and walked away from the macaw towards a camo net in the middle of the outpost...

Joel stayed with Jewel making sure she didn't make a run for it...

Nearly every bird in the outpost was looking her up and down which made her feel a little uneasy...

Joel noticed and said just stick with me.. They wont touch you...

Joel and Jewel made a slow walk over to the camo netting which Blu was already at and by the sound of it he was having a heated conversation with Command over radio.

OHHH YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS! Was the last thing they heard from Blu before he stormed off to his barracks to put his stuff away and have a rest.

Is he always like this? Questioned Jewel

Sometimes.. Birds around her have learnt to get around it... Can't blame him really...

Huh.. Why not questioned Jewel to Joel who was no lighting a cigarette.

Hold up he said slightly muffled as he lit the cigarette and placed some of his gear on the floor...

Well.. Where to begin really.. Take a seat Joel offered pointing his wing to a chair next to one which he had just sat in and crossed his legs while he held a cigarette in his wing.

His life's been hard... You know.. Family died when he was only young.. A lot of his family are dead.. His brother.. Two sisters... There used to be four of us you know...

Yeah... Me, Blu, Mac and Sam...

We used to have a right laugh.. Until an IED went off under Sam... Killed him instantly... Mac.. Well he died to shrapnel...

Myself.. I got over it...

But Blu... He never did... His life's been nothing but pain... That's why he tries not to get attached to things... And that's why he loves that rifle...

Jewel looked over across the compound to see Blu polishing a barrel of a large rifle...

Yeah it's the only thing he can replace if it gets lost... Said Joel in a slightly thoughtful tone...

I guess now he's found another one of his specis after four years thinking he was the only one.. It must of triggerd something... Maybe he's just afraid of growing attached to you... I dunno...

Joel finished right before he puffed out a large amount of smoke from his cigarette.

Jewel couldn't help but look at Blu and feel a mix of many emotions... She felt sorry for him.. She wanted to help him but wasn't sure if he was to far gone so she just sat there watched Blu clean his equipment.

Blu looked up to see her watching him but quickly averted his eyes...

Only twenty minutes had passed when a military macaw who was rather old shouted out BLU!.. JOEL! Blu got up and walked over to his superior he knew as Frank and was joined by Joel after he gave Jewel a drink of water.

We got a situation.. The military macaw began.. We got a high priority target meeting with the bandits group.. It is a guns deal..

About two hours from not I'll get the location and exact timings to you as soon as I can. Your my best team don't mess the shot up... I'll get a picture for you to refrence the bird from.

Get suited and booted boys... Your up next...

Blu just ran back over to his equipment and started dressing for the occasion

Blu was happy to be on a live fire assassination mission for once.. It had been an age since he had had some real combat and he could really do with some right now.

Joel ran back over to Jewel..

Were up soon, got a mission.

You can watch if you want were going in with live recording cameras strapped to our gilli suits.. Just say to Frank that one over there.. Joel pointed out the Old military macaw and continued

Frank say I can watch.

You should be able to watch ok.. OK he said patting her on her back before running over to Blu to chat with him about the upcoming mission.

Blu had wired an MP4 player into his headset for some music when he needed it.

I'm so tired of this bloody life man Blu spoke up as he put his backpack on...

Hay it get better man just keep going you know.. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Yeah.. Sure replied Blu as he picked his Barret up and slid a tri-pod attachment down the under rail and locked it in place..

Frank came over to Them both to hand them the location and picture of the target bird...

You have one shot.. Don't miss was the last thing Frank said before patting them both on the back and walking back over to the camo netting.

Who's he to say don't bloody miss.. I'd like to see him line up a eight hundred metre shot in high winds.. Bloody don't miss said an annoyed Blu as he slung his Barrett around his body.

Jewel just watched as the both disappeared out of sight into the jungle arguing over something by the looks of it...

Once they disappeared she had no idea what to do with herself...

It didn't help either with the constant staring from the birds around her...

 **Another chapter complete hope you guys enjoyed it.. Next one is gonna be interesting I hope and I also hope you guys are looking forward to it.** **As normal leave a comment on future chapters storys and or missions I could add into this story as I'm pretty much open to anything at this stage...** **Anyways...** **Cya in the next chapter...**


	4. chapter 3 one shot one chance

**I'm back.. With another chapter of Blus sniper diarys I'm hoping this one will be much longer then the previous ones which if it goes as I'm planning it too it should be much longer... Anyways...** **Enjoy...**

As Blu and Joel made their way through the jungle they talked.. Mainly about the mission until Joel brang up Jewel.

"So Blu.. You know that girl yeah?.. Last of her kind an all or at least female.. Your the last male of your kind, see whe..."

"Oh shut up Joel..."

"I'm just saying maybe you two could..." Joel was but off by Blu who had pulled out his M9 beretta and pointed it at Joel's head stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoah Blu.."

"No no shut up right.. You know I'd never do something like that.. I can't risk getting attached to someone again..."

"Yeah.. Yeah sure man jesus.. How about you just put the gun down man..."

Blu holsterd his M9 and turned to walk away.

Joel soon followed after registering what Blu had just done... He had never actually pulled a gun on him before.. I mean he had threatened to but that was like a joke.. That was different though.

Nothing much was said as they moved through the jungle until they got to the over overview position near a small clearing on the side of a large hill.

Blu layed his Barrett down across some jungle leaves making sure to lock the tri-pod in position and make sure it was in a good position on the ground.

"I'm switching my camera on now" Joel said as he was placing his range finder down next to Blu in some jungle leaves...

"This is the place right?"

"Yeah..should be"

Blu looked down his scope to see a large clearing a few hundred metres away down the hill.. "Well I think it is.. There are birds all around.."

"Is our guy there?" Asked Joel as he pulled his binoculars out.

Blu took a quick glance away from the scope to look at the picture then back through the scope...

"Naaa.. Not yet..."

Blu then switched his camera on and looked back down at his Barrett to make sure it was still on safety and slid the mono-pad down to the correct hight

And placed the recoil pad across his shoulder.

He then asked for the range from Joel.

" Hold up one sec... 370m out far...

Wind speed... 5mph

Adjust for drop and wind speed."

Blu dialed in his scopes level, double checking it ever so often.

Back at camp Jewel could hear the chatter between Blu and Joel through the monitors under the camouflage net.

She soon decided to go and watch the mission unfold and walked but to the net but she was soon stopped by Frank..

"Whoah.. Where do you think you're going missy?.."

"Joel said I could watch if I wanted..."

"Hmm.. OK.. Come in take a seat..."

It was strange watching the monitors and switching view between the two and seeing them occasionally face each other to say something.

Back with Blu and Joel...

Blu was looking down his scope when he suddenly said to Joel.

" Eyes front... That's our target waring the vest.." Said Blu

"You think the vest will take the shot?.."

"Your joking right.. This thing will tear right through that like it's nothing."

Wait for him to come to a stop to discuss terms with the dealer." Said Joel a few seconds after After placing his headset over his ears, Which Blu had already done.

Soon the target came to a stop and another macaw walked up to him.

Blu switched safely off on the side of the rifle..

And then slid the bolt carrier down which made a loud mechanical noise as it loaded a round into the chamber.

Blu layed there waiting a few seconds to take the shot at the precise right time... He had one chance...

Be placed his wing tip over the trigger and slowly began to pull back while he controlled his breathing...

He pulled but until the exceptionally loud shot went off echoing off all the trees around and the hillside.

The round arched over the landscape making direct impact with the targets chest blowing a hole straight through the vest and out the back of him, the round kept go going and impacted a second macaws leg blowing it straight off which made the bird fall to the floor and drop his AK74U...

Blu lined another shot up on a second target and pulled the trigger once again while all the birds tried to figure out what was going on..

Yet again another shot rung out across the landscape making impact with another macaw blowing their shoulder and half their neck off, causing them to fall to the floor instantly.

Most of the birds had ran to cover or disappeared into the jungle.

"Blu behind the abandoned shake.. The small brick wall.. 380m out..."

Blu quickly dialed in and could see some feathers sticking out from the sides idea of the brick wall.

He smiled to himself and aimed at the brick wall yet again pulling the trigger.

The round screeched across the land impacting the brick wall and went straight through destroying some of the bricks. Followed by a bird hitting the floor behind the wall...

Blu scanned around the area before saying... "That's all.. Let's move..."

Blu retracted his Tri-pod and mono-pod pulling his Barrett up by a handle and switched safety on before slinging the weapon back around his body and taking his Mp5 Koch from Joel incincase they ran into any stragglers on the way back.

Back with Jewel at the camp...

Jewel had been watching the entire mission play out.. Although she was not able to see exactly what was happening when Blu fired his weapon she had a good idea what was actually happening since she could see small commotion in the distance.

It took Blu and Joel 45 minutes to get back to camp because they had to cover their tracks.

Once they did arrive back Blu went straight off into some bushes, to do what Jewel had no idea...

Joel had gone and spoken with Frank about the mission and to get the mission files uploaded.

After a while Jewel decided to try and speak with Blu so she eventually got up and walked through the same bushes Blu had a while back.

She walked down a narrow path walled by thick jungle leaves on either side...

She soon came to a clearing where she looked around at what seemed to be a small lake surrounded by waterfalls, it seemed amazing like something from a fantasy land.. That was until her eyes fell on Blu who was directly under a waterfall having a shower.. Before she could run off to hide Blu turned around and saw her.

"Oh my god.. I'm sorry I'll jus.." was all she could get out before Blu said "naaa.. It is fine.. Honestly" he said before walking away from the waterfall..

Although Jewel thought it polite not to look she occasionally glanced over at him.

He was rather muscular and had dog tags hung around his neck which seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

Blu sat at the side of the lake and started drying off with a towel which he had left.

"So.. I'm guessing you didn't come here for a shower?" Asked Blu.

"Um no.. I watched you.. On the monitors today.."

Jewel really wanted to just have a chat with Blu and get on his good side.

"Oh yeah..." Said Blu looking out into the lake then back to Jewel.

"I know you like shooting.." Jewel then said randomly..

Blu just decided to go with it as he was interested in where Jewel was trying to go with this.

"Yeah.. I do.." He replied.

"Well.. Maybe you could teach me how to use one?" She asked hopefully while glancing down at the large rifle besides Blu.

"Well.. Sure why not." Blu replied.

"I never got your name" Blu said as he picked his Barret up

"Jewel.." She replied

"Huh.. Nice name.. Jewel" Blu said.

They walked down another narrow path which led out into a long clearing much like the one at camp only nothing was around but a few logs which Blu places did Barret down on..

"Come on" Blu beckoned Jewel over next to him by the log.

"Right" Blu said looking over at the Barrett...

"Ever fired a gun before?" He then asked

"No" was Jewel reply.

"Well normally then I'd get you to start with something smaller but to hell with it right..."

"I'll let you have some fun.."

Blu bent down over the Barret and beckoned Jewel closer on his other side over the Barrett.

"Right this is a M107 Barrett.. Pack's a punch, fires these" Blu said while picking up a large Bullet.

"50 caliber rounds at 2,700 feet a second, whoever it hits won't even hear it coming"

"And it packs a punch."

"This here is the safety" Blu said bending down over to Jewels side of the rifle..

"Safety off" Blu said switching the nob

"Means your ready to fire, safety on means it won't fire, yeah.. Most important part that is remember it."

"This is the bolt carrier pull this back to load a round into the chamber.. We'll do that when you're ready to fire." Blu continued.

"Really that's all you need to know if you're just starting out."

"Just safety precautions first, these you'll need to wear" Blu said while picking some headphones up from some racks to the side of him. "Not now but when you do shot" Blu said handing them to Jewel and placing his own next to the Barrett.

"Now if you didn't have any ear pieces you would have to open your mouth wide open, it's to equalize pressure in your inner ears other wise you could risk your hearing.. Other birds say it's not true but it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Right step around behind the gun and kneel down at the end." Blu told Jewel as he made sure the Barretts safety was on.

"Right pick it the end up.." Jewel did as she was told.. "Heavy right?" Asked Blu "yeah" was her reply as she tried to steady the rifle in her wings.

"Don't put your finger on the trigger only do that when you're ready to fire." "OK" Jewel said while trying her best to look some what like she knew what she was doing.

"Now" Blu said walking up behind her and reaching around her side to the bolt carrier and holding it.. "This is the bolt carrier you only need to pull this back if there is no round loaded into the chamber.."

"Try it" Blu said retracting his wing from the mechanism.

Jewel reached for the bolt slide and pulled it make with force

The gun made a mechanical noise as she did so which was strangely satisfying.

"There you now have a round in the chamber, remember you only have to do that once per magazine."

"Now pick something down range you wanna shoot..." "OK done" Jewel soon replied.

"Ok what is it?" "The red barrel down there." Jewel replied.

"OK right line the shot up, you don't need to worry about drop or wind right now since it's your first time and it's not far enough away."

"OK now when you fire OK you wanna hold the gun firmly.. It'll kick back a lot OK, don't fight the recoil you'll only hurt yourself but still try to control it."

"I'll help to hold the Barrett aswell but you can fire and line it up."

"Remember to place the recoil pad over your shoulder otherwise the rifle will jump back and give you a bruse."

Jewel moved the Barrett closer to her so it was touching her shoulder and she could look down the scope easily.

"Right put your headset on..." Which Blu handed to her and Blu placed his on right after telling her.

"when you're ready switch the safety off..."

Blu held the Barret while stretching his wings around Jewels sides and watching her every move.

Soon Jewel layed her wing tip over the trigger after lining the shot up...

She began pulling it slowly until suddenly the Gun jeered backwards with tremendous force which Blu helped to catch.

Jewel was still watching her target and without her even seeing the impact a large hole had been blasted through rolling the barrel backwards a decent distance.

Jewel gave a thumbs up and Blu reached over to switch the safety on.

Afterwards he removed his headset followed by jewel.

"Wow" was all she said as Blu picked the Barret back up and retracted the tri-pod and mono-pod.

"Yeah.. Pack's a punch, I know..."

 **That's it for this chapter.. I really enjoyed writing this one it was quite fun.. As usual you guys can leave a comment in the comment section on what you thought of this chapter and or cool ideas for storys or missions I could include in the near future.**

 **Until then...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	5. chapter 4 patrol

**Guess who's back.. Back again.. With another chapter that I've spend a long time on and hopefully that time will pay off... Hopefully** **Anyway I'm trying to keep these introductions short now because I know you guys don't like having to scroll down a bit to the story.. Or at least I think that's what you don't like.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Enjoy...**

Back at the camp.

"Where is Blu.. Were meant to be heading out." Asked Joel to himself.

"Yeah we're all ready to go" said Jack looking around to his two other birds who were waiting dressed in a kevelar tactical vest and both had M16s with different holographic scopes attached.

A minute before they were about to leave without him Blu walked back into camp with his Barrett over his shoulder and talking to Jewel who followed closely behind.

There is that little shit Frank said right before he called over.

"BLU! GET OVER HERE."

Blu placed his Barrett down in camp and ran over to Frank.

"Yeah sorry sir.. I was just..." Blu tried to explain himself.

"I don't wanna hear your crap.." interrupted Frank.

"Get your gear were moving in two miks."

Blu ran over to his equipment putting on his Kevelar vest and tactical vest over it.

Then reached over to his M9 beretta and holsterd it.

He then reached over and picked up his c7 assault rifle.

He quickly joined Joel.

" You took your time.. What were u doin?" Asked Joel looking back over his shoulder to see Jewel looking over at Them all.

"Oh nah I was just teaching Jewel to shoot, that's all." Blu replied.

"Oh really.." Joel looked back over at Jewel then Back to Blu..

"Because that's not what it looked like when I saw you at the ranges."

"What do you mean" Blu asked getting slightly agitated.

"I saw you bending over her like you wanted some of dat.."

"You know I have my M9 still if you wanna eat a bullet" Blu interrupted.

"Fine... But I think she likes you." Joel continued.

"And again I still have my M9.." Blu replied right as Frank walked over to the group of five macaws.

"Blu you still got the camera strapped to your vest.. Good I want you recording.. And I'll be watching.. Simple patrol birds Frank said to the group.. Nothing should happen you're only patrolling a small area no need to get trigger happy.." Frank directed the last bit of his sentence at Blu...

They had been patrolling for roughly 34 minutes now... No one had really spoken a single word throughout the entire patrol.

" Hay Guys, hold up.. I need a leak" Blu shouted down the patrol path which caused everyone to come to a stop.

Blu walked past Joel who was standing leaning against a tree..

Blu stopped for a second to speak with Joel.

"7 o'clock High.. In the leaves next to the boulder, Binoculars no sign of a weapon, see em?.." Joel looked out the corner of his eye slowly and could see just about a Bird who was laying down before quickly looking back to Blu and replying with "yeah.." "I'm gonna deal with em" Blu then said pretending to walk away into the trees to take a leak...

"Oh come on where is he" Jake asked after two minutes..

"He'll be back soon just wait" replied Joel ever so often checking the macaw out of the corner of his eyes.

Blu could see the Macaw laying down with his binoculars out watching his patrol group..

Blu layed his m7 Against a tree gently before Pulling his Tactical knife out and began sneaking up behind the macaw.

Suddenly a bird jumped out of some Bushes to Blus side, luckily Blu reacted fast enough to Grab the Other birds wing with both of his wings causing him to drop his knife, he soon realised the bird was holding a foot long machete..

Blu twisted the Birds wings in a 360 motion forcing the machete out of the birds wings and onto the floor.

The Bird that had been laying down had noticed the fight behind him and got up.

Joel noticed this and picked his Scar H up and pointed it to the bird switching the safety off. He pulled the trigger when he saw the bird reach for his AK74 besides him, the two pullets fired cut through the birds body like scissors to paper causing the bird to fall to the floor and alarming the group of birds at the loud gun fire.

Meanwhile Blu had beaten the other attacking bird to the ground after dropping his knife.

He let the bird go who was now unconscious. Right as he pulled his M9 Beretta and pointed it at the unconscious bird, pulling the trigger twice, the gun shots echoed and bounced off and around the jungle trees.

Soon Blu appeared over the hill looking down on the group of birds who all had their weapons in wing and were looking around alerted..

"WELL.. That's that taken care of" Blu said surprised he hadn't been injured or killed Before turning to pick his knife and m7 assault rifle back up..

The rest of the patrol was tense for everyone.. Everyone was suddenly alert for the last part of the patrol.. All but Blu who had lit a cigarette and was walking calmly behind his team...

"Don't push it man" Joel said walking besides Blu.

"What.. I just saved your sorry asses... I'm just treating myself..." Replied Blu calmly.

"You know command can hear you right.. And they saw everything you just did and are doing.." Continued Joel..

"I don't give two flying fucks.. Is it them risking their lives everyday... I think I'm entitled to a smoke..."

Blu said continuing to not really care.

Eventually the group made it back to camp where Blus name was called out immediately by a rather annoyed Frank...

Blu and Frank had been talking for about an hour inside the camo netting.. No one was quite able to hear what they were talking about but had a good idea.

Eventually a angry Blu walked out of the netting and walked past Jewel who said..

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No" Blu said in an flat voice and carried on walking off until he entered the forest towards the shooting range picking up his Barrett as he walked past his equipment. Presumably to let his anger out on something other then another bird.

Throughout most of that evening all that could be heard was the loud echo in the distance of single round gun fire through the Trees...

No one dared to go and tell him to stop because they were afraid of getting a bullet blown through them and so decided to let him blow off his steam.

 **Short I know but I kinda ran out of ideas but hopefully I'll have some more pop up in the next two days or so...**

 **So please let me know what you thought of the chapter and ideas for future missions and or storys that I could include in the near future as normal it's that time again...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	6. chapter 5 unexpected loss

**I'm back and I can guarantee you won't be expecting what is gonna happen in this chapter.. Anyway I'll just dive straight into it.** **Enjoy...**

The next day jewel woke to the sound of everyone else getting up and starting their normal morning routine.

After Jewel managed to get out of her hamok and had gotten ready for the day she soon released Blu was still not back so she asked Joel.

"Joel have you seen Blu?"

"Na..why do you want him." Joel questioned back?

"Um..yeah I do." Jewel replied

Joel chuckled to himself before saying "he's probably still down over at the ranges if you wanna go see him." Joel continued as he walked off towards the camo netting in the middle of the camp.

So Jewel made her way back down the narrow paths she had gone down the day before towards the ranges...

She eventually come out of the narrow passage back into the large clearing which was the ranges.

Instantly spotting Blu sleeping on top of a large log.

Jewel thought it a bad idea to wake him so she decided to wait for him to wake, in the meantime she just admired the surroundings occasionally looking over to Blu still lying on the log asleep.. She wondered how he could sleep on it since it must of been uncomfortable.

After ten minutes Blu started to stir in his sleep and rolled onto his back as he began to awaken.

".. How long have you been there then?" Blu asked making Jewel jump since she didn't notice him wake up and was looking down the ranges.

"Oh.. Your awake.. Um maybe ten is minutes" she answered.

"Why are you here?" Asked Blu flatly.

"I just thought maybe I could come and check on you.. If that's fine?."

"Yeah...it's fine.." Blu sat up on the log looking around the jungle line

"You know.. As nice as it is you coming and checking up on me.. It's still not exactly safe here" Said Blu.

Jewel wasn't sure if she wanted to be happy because Blu was showing worry for her getting hurt, or to be sad that Blu wanted her to leave.

"Oh.. Do you want me to go back?" She asked

"No it's fine.. Just while I was sleeping that's all." Blu replied

"Um.. So." Jewel was going to continue when th the loud echo of gun fire erupted from back down the narrow path making both Blu and Jewel turn their heads in the direction of camp quickly.

Blu jumped from the log and ran up to his weapons lying down on one of the logs at the end of the ranges.

"Um maybe it's just practice?" Jewel said hopefully.

"No.. No live fire allowed in camp.. And there still firing.. That's no practice nor miss fire."

Blu had already put the kevelar vest over his head and was now neeling over his

C7 rifle checking the magazine and then pulled the bolt carrier down the guns length loading a round into the chamber with a loud mechanical noise.

And quickly grabbing his M9 and holster it. Then quickly hiding his Barrett under some leaves

"Stay behind me" Blu said to Jewel as he made his way through the jungle carefully avoiding any paths.

They approached the camp peering out of some jungle leaves before quietly sneaking being a Log.

The gun fire had died down now although there were the occasional round fired everyonce in a while.

Blu peered over the log and could see about twenty five scarlet macaws all wearing balaclavas and holding an arrangement of weapons, Blu could see Ak47s, PKPs, Ak63s, Type 81 assault rifles. There were probably more but he couldn't make them out from the distance.

Before Blu looked back to Jewel he noticed Joel kneeling down with his wings behind his head.

And behind him was a scarlet macaw with a Balaclava polishing a Colt 49.

And peering down at the back of Joel's head...

The thing that happened next Blu could of never prepared himself for, it seemed to happen in slow motion...

The Scarlet macaw aimed the colt at the back of Joel's head pulling the trigger making a loud echoing sound run through the jungle, Blu watched as Joels limp body fell and impacted the ground heavily.

It took Blu a while to grasp what had just happened... He ended up being pulled behind the log by Jewel who was worried about him being spotted.

"Blu what's up there?" She questioned quietly.

Blu was still in his thoughts his back resting against the log.

He had just witnessed his best friend be killed.. The only one he truly trusted.. The one he had let close to him..

Jewel peered over the log since she wasn't getting an answer from Blu and saw Joels body in the centre of the camp along with multiple others before looking back to Blu and hiding behind the log once again.

"Blu?" Was all she said.

Blu just looked down at his C7 rifle laying besides him picking it up firmly.. He was going to attempt to fight the group of scarlet macaws which Jewel saw and begged him not to since she knew what would happen.

Eventually Blu loosend his grip on the rifle and just sat there..

"Blu we need to go" Jewel said ergently.

Blu responded with a nod after a few seconds before quietly diapering into the jungle taking a quick glance back at the camp... and Joel...

... They walked for a while before taking to the skies.. They travelled many miles, both very alert and aware of their surroundings, eventually they came to a tree over looking the city of Rio, the tree was hollowed out it was a rather small and crampt hollow but it would do for now...

The sun Began to set over the horizon giving a yellow and orange glow to everything around them.

Jewel was rather tired and went to sleep after checking the perimeter with Blu with she had no idea how to do properly so she just watched and followed.

The wind had picked up and the sky was now turning black revealing the stars which seemed to watch over the world as if they were eyes.

Blu stood there for a while outside the hollow entrance as the cool wind slipped through his feathers... Blu soon decided to wall over to the cliff overhanging the City of Rio with seemed to glisten in the night...

Blu payed his assault rifle down next to him as he stared out into the night sky...

He soon took some headphones from his military vest, he flicked through the songs.. He stopped when he found a song which now meant a lot to him.. It was Joel's favourite song... A song he used to hate because of how much he used to play it.. And sing it.. And occasionally hum it...

Now he felt it was the one piece of comfort he had in the world...

He pressed play.

... "Everybody knows that the dice are loaded

Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed

Everybody knows the war is over

Everybody knows the good guys lost

Everybody knows the fight was fixed

The poor stay poor, the rich get rich

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

Everybody knows that the boat is leaking

Everybody knows that the captain lied

Everybody got this broken feeling

Like their father or their dog just died

Everybody talking to their pockets

Everybody wants a box of chocolates

And a long-stem rose

Everybody knows

Everybody knows that you love me baby

Everybody knows that you really do

Everybody knows that you've been faithful

Ah, give or take a night or two

Everybody knows you've been discreet

But there were so many people you just had to meet

Without your clothes

And everybody knows

Everybody knows,...

everybody knows...

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

And everybody knows that it's now or never

Everybody knows that it's me or you

And everybody knows that you live forever

Ah, when you've done a line or two

Everybody knows the deal is rotten

Old Black Joe's still pickin' cotton

For your ribbons and bows

And everybody knows

And everybody knows that the Plague is coming

Everybody knows that it's moving fast

Everybody knows that the naked man and woman

Are just a shining artifact of the past

Everybody knows the scene is dead

But there's gonna be a meter on your bed

That will disclose

What everybody knows

And everybody knows that you're in trouble

Everybody knows what you've been through

From the bloody cross on top of Calvary

To the beach of Malibu

Everybody knows it's coming apart

Take one last look at this Sacred Heart

Before it blows

And everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows

That's how it goes

Everybody knows...

Everybody knows"

The song ended leaving him in a state of emotions.. Which emotion had the most control he had no idea...

He felt sadness, grief... Anger.. Anger that he had lost his partner who he trained with for three years...

He pulled the ear phones out and stared once again into the dark abiss which was the night sky... He wonderd... All his life he only wanted a normal life... But all he ever got was loss... He felt as if he could never let anyone close to him.. Due to fear of loosing them...

He had lost so much throughout his life...

He had forgotten what it felt like to love anything other then his weapons...

He found it weird that he had grow so close to what caused all his pain... But there was some comfort at least...

Blu unholsterd his M9 beretta holding it in both his wings looking at it... Studying it in his wings... All this loss due to these...

He thought to himself...

He felt a tear as Cape his eye and quickly rubbed it away... He had grow so used to having to be strong.. Act like the tough one he forgot what it was like to feel emotion like this...

He had never had anyone to share it with.. Which was the reason he never showed it...

He then stood up and picked his rifle up and holster his M9 before flying back up to the hollow entrance.

He watched Jewel sleep peacefully in the corner of the hollow... Until he soon turned his attention back to the sky... Thinking over his memorys which made him smile...

The time him and his brother ran around playing hide and seek...

Being forced by his perents to play tea party with his sisters which he strangely enjoyed...

The embrace of his mother...

His father teaching him to fly.. The praise he got...

His friends.. All running around at the waterfall... Swimming... The jokes.. The laughs... The experiences...

Until that day... The day it was taken...

The gun fire.. His perents hiding him under a rock in a ditch..

He watched them be slashed many times... He could remember the mechete... The blood and how it stained his memory... His siblings cries...

He remembered huddling up against his father's body the next morning.. Refusing to let go... And eventually having to walk away to find his own path...

It was becoming unbearable..

He soon started crying silently and placed his rifle down against the hollow wall before covering his face with his wings and attempting to whipe them away...

He soon turned back to Jewel... Before finally slipping down his back against the wall, and he began to fall asleep in hope that this life was the dream...

 **So... How was that... This chapter was meant to be more of an emotional then a fighting, rambo styled chapter.. Bit of back story.. Tell me if I did a good job at the emotional part there. As usual leave a comment in the comment sections on what you thought and or your ideas for future chapters and or missions I could include in the near future... Apart from that...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	7. chapter 6 teaching

**Sorry for taking a while to upload these it's just I have mocks and stuff so just bare with me thanks.. Anyway...** **Enjoy...** Yet again it was another morning in Rio.. The sun once again lit up the surroundings with a orange glow.

M8

Perched on a long branch sticking out from the base of a hollow entrance...

Blu was observing his surroundings.. Taking in the atmosphere his dog tags knocking against each other in the cool breeze...

He must of stood there for another few minutes before he decided to make a slow turn and walk back inside the hollow, which upon entering he noticed Jewel stirring in her sleep...

This image bang a small smile across his face which he soon got red of once he realised what he was doing.

Blu waited in the corner of the hollow resting his back against the hollow wall.

Wiring for Jewel to get up...

"Oh your up already" came Jewel voice

"Yeah..." Blu replied

"What are we doing today then" she soon asked Blu.

"You need to learn how to fire a gun" Blu said looking up at the ceiling of the hollow admiring some of the small carvings in it.

"Oh ok" replied a slightly worried Jewel who was still somewhat nervous around them.

"Look.. I know you don't want to but it's for your own good.. You need to learn how to.. And by the way the world is going, i'd say pretty quickly." Blu explained.

Jewel just responded with a small nod.

Blu stood up and picked his M9 beretta

Holstering it and picked up his C7 assault rifle. Then walked outside and glided down to the opening around the tree trunk of the hollow and waited for Jewel.

A few seconds later Jewel joined him on the ground...

Blu had lated his C7 rifle against the tree trunk and help his M9 beratta in his right wing.

"Right.. Take this" Blu passed the M9 to Jewel who held it in her wing..

"It's on safety so don't worry, hold it as if you are gonna shoot."

Jewel held it up aiming it into some bushes..

"Ah.. Nearly straighten your shoulders, hold the gun firmly with both wings tightly around the grip wing off trigger."

"Aiming.. Pretty self explanatory especially with a side arm."

"Were you can make sure to hold the gun with two wings"

Blu walked up to Jewel and told her...

"Right I'm gonna turn the safety off u got 3 rounds in the clip since we need to conserve ammo at the moment OK?" asked Blu making sure she was ready.

"Yeah.." She replied while slightly nodding.

"Choose a target to fire at and take the shoot, remember if you want to be more accurate control your breathing or in other words don't let the gun take your nerves over.. You control the gun" , with that Blu switched the safety off. And stepped slightly away.

Jewel chose her target and lined the object up in her vision. Trying her best to remember what Blu had said.

(GUN SHOT) the round pinged off of a nearby rock she was aiming at.

(GUN SHOT) another round impacted the rock this time embedding its self in the rock.

(GUN SHOT) the final round impacted and again pinged off the rock and into the bushes beyond.

Jewel then remembeing where the safety was switched it on.

"OK not bad.. Definitely do for now" Blu said while walking back over to Jewel.

"Right.. Now take the gun apart."

Jewel was instantly confused and had no idea where to start and looked at the gun stupidly.

"Um how.." She asked

"Don't worry I don't expect you to know that I was just messin with ya"

Blu replied jokingly.

"I'll leave the gun with you ok.. Just let you get used to having it around you know.. That's all. "

Blu took the holster off of his waist and handed it over to Jewel.

"If u get tired of carrying it just use this.. Goe Goes around your waist."

"Ok" she replied taking the holster from Blus wing.

Blu went and lated against the trunk of the tree laying is C7 down across his legs while putting his headphones on from around his neck and flicked through his song list.

The sun was still casting a large glowing shadow of orange over a large amount of Rio and jewel just watched as the sun began to rise over the oceans horizon.

Blu kept flicking through his music until he reached a song which caught his eye..

One that he hadn't listened to in a very long time.

(The Last Of The Real Ones by fallout boy)

He looked up at Jewel who was looking over the M9 before Holstering it at her side and looked out back to the ocean waiting for the sun to come into full view.

Blu pressed the play button without looking and the music began.

"I was just an only child of the universe

And then I found you

And then I found you

You are the sun and I am just the planets

Spinning around you

Spinning around you

You were too good to be true

Gold plated

But what's inside you

But what's inside you

I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you

But not as much as I do

As much as I do, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision

But only for you

But only for you

My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times

When I think of you

When I think of you

I will shield you from the waves

If they find you

I will protect you

I will protect you

Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I

I am the only one

Even if it's not true

Even if it's not true, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

I'm here at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm here at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm done with having dreams

The thing that I believe

Oh, you drain all the fear from me

I'm done with having dreams

The thing that I believe

You drain the fear from me

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones... "

The song ended and the sun had now risen above the oceans horizon in the distance.

Blu stood back up which Jewel noticed and turned slightly to her side to face him.

" Right.. I'll teach you a bit more later like how to re load and a bit more ok?" Blu said while picking his C7 rifle up and slinging it around him turning to face Jewel again.

Yeah OK was Jewels reply.

"As of now I would teach you a bit more but we or I really need ammo and food.. We're gonna need to head back to the camp...

Scavenge what we can.. That is if it hasn't been taken already.."

Said Blu.

"I'll give you the little amount of 9mm rounds I have pass"

Blu said reaching towards Jewel for the Beretta.

"Oh yeah" jewel said unholstering the M9.

Blu took the M9 u sliding the magazine and loaded each individual 9mm round down the magazine.

"Not great I know.. But we don't have any other magazines." Blu said while pushing the rounds down the magazine.

Once done Blu and gave the M9 back to her making sure it was still on safety.

"When you need to ok pull the slide back this will load a round into the chamber once that's done take it off safety and then your live OK?" said Blu firmly.

"Yeah got it" Jewel replied reholstering the Beretta.

OK let's make a move.. We can't come back to this hollow either.. It's not safe anymore. Blu said looking to the tall tree and back to Jewel.

Blu then told Jewel he'll be back in a second and flew to get his barrett which he alongside the C7 sling it being his back.

Once Blu returned to Jewel he told her it was time to make a move.

They moved through the jungle causiously but as fast as they could.. They didn't risk flying for the most part as it would draw the most attention especially when they neared the camp..

It must of taken four hours to get to the outskirts of the camp.

No noises seemed to emit from the camp nor the surroundings of the camp.

Blu unsung his barrett and again hid it out of sight under some bushes.

Then proceeded to pick his C7 rifle up from the ground which he had put down before hiding the barrett.

Jewel followed closely behind trying her best not to be seen nor heard constantly worried she would do something wrong.

Blu creept closer to the surroundings bushes which enclosed the camp.

Still no sign of life...

"Jewel" Blu whisperd.

Jewel crept up besides Blu.

Don't follow me I'll check it out.. Keep your eyes open.. I don't like this one bit.

Blu moved around tents and used as much cover as he could to move around and through the camp.

Jewel watched occasionally losing sight of him whenever he dipped behind a tent or a pile of logs only to emerge on the other sides a few seconds later.

Soon Blu decided it was somewhat safe for now and moved his way back around to where Jewel was positioned.

"I think it's safe for now.. We need to scavenge what we can.. Any ammo take it food, water, gear take it all we'll sort through it later.

I just don't understand where the body's have gone.. Doesn't even smell not a single fly either..." Blu looked back to the camp looking around one more time.

Lets get to it Blu said finally then turned and searched all places he could.

Jewel went off in search at the opposite end of the camp to where Blu was.

Soon she came across a large barracks like tent which stretched a reasonable distance across the camp.

She scoped out the surrounding areas before she walked inside.

Chairs tables and filing cabinets either pushed on there sides or broken in half scattered each section of the tent.

She soon found a few magazines of 12.62mm rounds along with different types of scopes she had no clue about and an a rangement of clothing and backpacks.

She looked around the section of teen she was in before placing her beretta on a nearby table.

She looked over the bags looking for the larges one she could and found a black tactical vest which covered a large Military green backpack which had the name rogg on a veltcro strap attached to it which she removed and started packing it full of the surrounding supplies and gear.

Once done she fit the black tactical vest over her head and wings.. It seemed to fit nicely...

She then proceeded to put the military backpack on and tie the straps around her for extra support while walking.

Then picking up her beretta she took a final glance around the inside of the tent finding a few bits and pieces which could be of some use to them before leaving the tent.

Once she left the tent she caught sight of Blu emmediatly and Blu started Pulling his weapon on her until he realised it was her and looked at her with wide eyes.

Jewel realised what the look was for and asked.

"Yeah.. How dose it fit?"

Blu kept thinking in his head like a glove, but soon shock that comment and said.

"Yeah.. Yeah it's good fits fine."

Soon Blu managed to remember what they were her to do and asked "you got everything you can get" upon which Jewel replied with a "yes"

OK Blu said looking around the camp quickly making sure they were not being watched.

Let's move.. We'll go grab my Barrett and get moving to the East.

Jewel nodded and started walking to where they had entered the camp from closely accompanied by Blu who kept looking over his shoulder.

Once Blu had picked the barrett up they were ready to leave.. Blu didn't want to stick around for any longer then they needed.

"Follow" Blu said to Jewel.

And he started heading East.

They walked for about five minutes before Blu and Jewel smelt something foul. And both burnt.

Eventually they walked into a clearing.

What they were greeted with was not exactly a pleasant sight.

A smoldering pile of dead birds piled on top of each other surrounded the middle of the clearing burnt black wood and chared flesh was all that could be smelt and seen along with the occasional destiny visage of a burnt bird.

"I think (cough) we found the body's"

Jewel said while standing a little behind Blu who was Trying to both cover his nostrils and take in what was in front of him.

"Jesus" Blu said behind his wings which muffled his speech slightly.

"This is all levels of wrong"

Ugh god lets go.. We need to keep moving. Blu said to Jewel while still covering his beak.

They walked slightly around the pile of birds before they entered back into the jungle unsure of what horrors awaited them further down their path...

 **It was a long one today, hope this kinda makes up for the time I've been away ill be trying to get some more chapters out soon.. This chapter did give me some pretty good ideas though..**

 **And even the idea for some conspiracy theorys, ever played the original far cry classic.. If you have you may have a good idea on what I may do in the near future...**

 **As always though feel free to leave a comment in the comment section and leave your thoughts and ideas for future storys and or ideas for plots and future chapters...**

 **Hope to see you in the next one...**

 **Cya...**


	8. chapter 7 change of plans

**Again sorry for the long amount of time I haven't uploaded anything in, it's just irl stuff you know but I don't really want to keep you from reading another chapter so let's just jump straight in...**

 **Enjoy...**

Blu and Jewel were making there way through the thick jungle floor, it had been roughly twenty minutes since they had left the camp and were now heading down a tall mountain towards the outskirts of the city of Rio.

Blu abruptly stopped making jewel look around as if to think he had noticed something.

"Um.. Blu why are you stopping?" Jewel asked still observing her surroundings incase her thoughts were correct.

Blu took his back pack off placing it on the ground in front of him and started searching through it.

He pulled out a large slightly shinny coat of some kind or jacket, Jewel wasn't sure on what it was and was about to ask when Blu threw one at her which she caught in her wings.

"It's about to rain" he said while putting his own one on.

"How can you tell?" Jewel asked but seconds after the surrounding jungle filled with the sound of rain hitting the jungle leaves.

Blu looked at her amused as she struggled to put the water proof jacket on and he pulled his hood up as he did so and continued walking through the jungle...

Twenty more minutes had passed and the rain was still thundering down on the jungle.

"Hey Blu?" Jewel began while she tried to walk through thick mud which had been caused by the down pour.

"Why dont we just fly?" she finished her question.

"Because I don't massively want to risk being spotted" he replied.

"By who... And where are we going?" Jewel asked this as the rain started to lighten.

"Who.. Well.. The thing is I don't really know."

"Where are we going.."

Blu thought over this question for a few seconds before stopping and turning to face Jewel. The rain had stopped as he did so and he pulled his hood down followed by Jewel a second after.

"The docks" he said looking Jewel straight in the eyes.

"Wh.. What.. Why, why are we going to the docks Blu?" she rurther questioned.

"Look OK.. I've been listening to the Radio chatter over headset.. Everywhere is gone.. Every outpost was hit.. The exact same time.. These birds which did this as well.. I've never seen them before they're not the birds were fighting in this conflict."

"There new and there organised.. That's why I'm not flying.. If they have the power to knock all of our thirty eight outposts out at once then who knows what they are capable of... I'm not taking any chances Jewel..."

"I'm meeting up with a small group of survivors from outpost zeta.. A few clicks from her at the docks.. I haven't been able to contact them bacause my communications are down.. I'm only able to hear them.. They don't know where going to meet up as well"

Blu sighed while rubbing his head and looking around and back to Jewel

"Honestly I don't know what happened OK.. Just you either stick with me or go OK."

Jewel nodded unsure exactly about anything.

Soon replying with "I'll stick with you"

Blu cheered up slightly and again continued his walk towards the docks...

They soon neared the docks and raised their guards.. Blu hadn't heard anything over comms for a while now and it was beginning to agitate him.. Soon they came out of the jungle onto a single lain road, on the other side of the road was a small docking facility with a few containers stacked on top of each other.

Blu waited for a minute before crossing the road to a large concrete barrier between the docks and the road.

Jewel followed suit behind Blu

Blu made a quick hand jesture ushering Jewel to follow just as he slips lipped around the barrier corner his C7 rifle in wing.

He moved quickly and silently in and out of containers and barriers until a small aluminium cabin came into view on the edge of the water with two metal crains to either side stretching over the top of the waters edge.

Blu kept looking around unsure still on if he should make a move or not for the cabin.

Eventually after three minutes of deciding he chose to go for it before telling Jewel to wait behind the barrier they were pressed against.

Blu moved across the open area towards the cabin his weapon raised aiming from corner to corner of each edge of the cabin checking it out as he moved.

Jewel was peering over the top of the barrier watching him as he moved she had her M9 in her wings behind the barrier.

Blu was now against the aluminium cabin looking from side to side before raising his C7 and moving around the side of the cabin looking for a entrance.

Jewel lost sight of him as he went around the far corner of the cabin and then realised her M9 was on safety quickly switching it off and looking back over at the cabin...

Blu was next to a aluminium door which was slightly ascuw on its hinges.

He waited a second before slowly pulling the door open and quickly moving inside of the cabin which seemed to be sectioned off into two rooms with a large cut hole through a panel in between them.

Empty industrial shelves pilled the walls and paper spread across the floor like a carpet.

He moved silently around sticking to the walls making his way to the hole which led into the second room.

He moved quickly aiming his gun at all suspicions locations in the room as he went.

He soon turned the corner into the second room his weapon raised and he was meet with many things which surprised him.

There was no one around inside the room but what there was in the room was a large metal table stretched across the entire room covers completely in ammunition, PKPs, AK47s, RPG 7s,5.45mm AK-74,AK 12s, AK 74s, Gsh 18s, An 94s, grenades, C4 explosive charges, Vests of all kinds, backpacks many and many more weapons and devices

And in the corner of the room was a smaller corner table with two chairs around it, and on the table sat a radio station, it was old at least twenty years old and I front lay piles of documents upon there was one which caught his eye.

Before taking a longer look he went back and peered through the hole to check no one was creeping up on him before heading back to the table and pushed the chairs out of the way to get a better look.

The language was Russian.. Luckily for Blu he knew a bit and was able to get something about Africa and the docks just south of there location which was used internationally for exchanging goods.. Blu soon decided to just take the paper and stash it in his bag along with throwing his C7 rifle down and picking a An 94 up instead since ammo seemed to now be of abundance along with picking up a AK 12 for Jewel and stashed as much ammunition for both weapons as he could...

Soon he finished and picked his now new An 94 up looking it over quickly before turning and exiting the cabin still alerted due to this obviously being a staging area of sorts and not a to old one either.

Blu soon reappeared from the cabin making a straight heading for Jewel.

Once Blu was back behind the barrier with jewel the first thing he did was pass the AK12 over to Jewel which had been slung over his head with a strap.

Jewel holsters the M9 taking the AK 12.

"Um Blu wh.. " Jewel started as she tried to get used to the weight.

"We need to move.. We're not waiting for the other team I heard over radio.. Its to scetchy.. We need to move now.."

And with that Blu got back up and started moving south towards the docks he had read about.

Jewel following closely behind her AK12 now around her on a strap.

Soon realising she forgot to put her M9 on safety and quickly did so un holstering it then re holstering it.

They were just twenty meters away from entering the jungle once again when something caught Jewels eye and she called it out to Blu who responded by raising his Weapon in the direction she Was talking about thinking it may be a hostile of some sort..

On the edge of the jungle half covers in leaves was a sort of metal chassis poking out into the docks.

They moved closer until Blu was close enough to touch it and pulled the remaining leaves away..

"Fucking hell..." was all Blu responded with..

"Please have fuel" he continued as he climbed over it

"What is it?" Jewel asked as he climbed over it

Fuck.. Fuck keys.. Keys he continued as he looked frantically over the large metal object.

"Ha.. There already here.. They just left it."

Blu removed his backpack placing it in the back of the metal object.

"This" Blu started

"Is a hummer H1" he said leaning over the front windscreen since it was a open top

Quickly get in He said sitting back down in his seat and reaching for the key behind the steering wheel and turning it as he held the clutch down.

"Come on come on come on." he repeated as the car made a gurgling noise and vibrated.

The car soon started and black smoke erupted from the exhaust for a few seconds and the engine now made a repetitive loud running noise.

"Hahaha yeah!"

"You may want to take a seat he then finished."

And with that he sped off making a u turn into the jungle with Jewel taken back by the force of the launch.

They kept driving through the jungle Blu stunning in and out of many Trees.

"So" Blu started looking back and froth from Jewel and the jungle ahead

"There Russian.. At least I think.. He continued"

"There doing something in Africa.. I'm unsure on what though."

"Africa?" Was Jewels reply just as they went down and up a bump lifting her slightly off her seat before then continuing to say.

"So when you were saying you didn't want to attract attention.."

"Naaa we'll be fine I'd be surprised if any bird could keep up with us carrying a gun."

Soon Blu came out of the jungle onto a tight dirt road which almost looked to be completely enclosed from the sides by jungle leaves.

He turned course and followed the trail.

Five more minutes passed of driving until they started to near the docks area when they came into view of the ocean further down the trail Blu pulled the H1 off the trail and into a Bush on the side of the trail and switched the engine off and continued by picking his gear back up from the back of the H1.

"Lets move.. I don't know what to expect.

So well just go with it I'm thinking."

Blu moved down the edge of the trail towards the large docking area we're he stopped and knelt down looking through a slit between leaves into the docking area where a large four lain road ran around the edge of it trucks moving in and out using the road, large crains in motion slowly moving along the edge of the Dock line overhanging large cargo ships which had docked in rows stretching out to sea ready to depart at any time.

Blu looked back to Jewel.

Blu knew he would have to tell Jewel this and knew he had to now since they may not get a chance to talk about this again.

"Jewel?" he began.

"you know I'm gonna need to get on one of those ships.."

"What.. You mean you are going to go to Africa?" she replied.

Look I've done this all my life, I signed up for this.. We've lost all our outposts in Rios vesinity.. We have many more in Africa.

"I have these documents which I picked up back at the cabin.. There in Russian I can't read all of it since I only know a little bit Of Russian, I read something about Africa an..."

"YOU read something about Africa jewel questioned quietly in a mocking tone.. Your going of a hunch?" Jewel continued.

"Jewel that's all I really got right now" "and that's all I'll have if I stay in Rio I need to get this to someone who can read it." He said

"So why not someone in Rio?" "can't trust anyone here.. " Blu replied to Jewel

"Why not a outpost slightly further from Rio.. Why a different continent?" She asked further

Because Africa is where this may all be being hosted from.. At least if I'm right I'm there and don't have to travel further. " he answered yet again.

Blu looked back through the bushes into the docking area. Saying still to jewel.

" The options open for you to come as well.. " he said still watching the docks.

Jewel thought about it for a second. But it felt like hours she sat there thinking it over.

"Um.. Come to Africa?"

"Yup.. One way ticket." He added

Jewel looked back down the path they had came almost thinking she would see what she was leaving behind so it would sway her to stay.. But only saw dense jungle and the slight visage of the hummer under a Bush.

She looked back to Blu before putting a serious face on and saying...

"OK..."

Blu looked around in surprise..

"No turning back... " he replied with...

"I'm sure" was jewel reply wanting to stick with her decision.

"Huh.. OK then" Blu said looking back through the jungle leaves at the docks

Lets move and with that they both quickly moved around the inside of the jungle along the edge of the road keeping the docks in view at all times through the leaves as they moved.

 **Boooooom... Done another chapter.. I'm trying to make these ones longer since I'm not able to do many atm also don't worry there will be some fire exchanged soon.. Just building up to it atm that's all any ways.**

 **As normal leave a comment on what you thought and future things I could add or do in chapters and I guess that's all...**

 **Until next time cya...**


	9. chapter 8 Hijacked

**Ima back with another chapter of diarys again as usual I hope you all enjoy this one and I am hoping to get some gun shots off in this oneone anyways...** **Enjoy...** After scoping out the docks from the side lines of the jungle Blu had decided it would be best to wait until dark to make a move for a ship heading to Africa.

They had found a shallow hill which had a few open spots through some leaves with a view just good enough to see over some of the walls into the locations of the complex they couldn't see before.

Blu had decided since he had lost his binoculars and neither of them had managed to scavenge any that he would use the Barretts scope to get closer looks.

He had found a good vantage point which had a clear view of the outside of some of the large wear houses inside.

He had layed down in some jungle bushes and Jewel had joined him on his left looking out to the docks as well.

Blu kept looking to Jewel swapping his view from the docks through the scope to Jewel laying down looking out to the docks, he just couldn't shake the feeling of regret and dayshavoo...

Regret that he had even given Jewel the option to get wound up in all of this, and how he could have been so foolish as to let her come with him.

And yet her laying besides him reminded him of Joel.. When he used to make inappropriate jokes... They used to have some right old laughs.. Somehow it did still comfort him Jewel laying there besides him...

"What is it? " Blu was taken out of his thoughts by Jewel who was looking at him curiously.

Blu had been looking at her for the past half a minute and didn't notice Jewel look at him.

"Don't worry" Blu replied with in a somewhat hurt and discarding tone of voice looking back through the scope.

After a good solid three minutes of Blu changing pointing direction he spoke out..

"Mmmm.. That's strange" he began still looking through his scope

"Not a single bit of movement.. Not even a human..." he finished as he looked over to a large metal door of a wear house.

As he was about to avert his eyes the door began to swing open and he focused on the movement.

"Wait... I got movement.."

He waited a few more seconds for someone to exit.

It's a bird no.. Squad sized element exiting far right wear house.

He then turned the zoom on his scope up to get a better look.

"Shit... Russians" he said.

"Something is going on here.. Hold up" he continued.

A single bird walked out from behind a building with a folder in their wings flipping pages as they walked.

"Uhhh.. Looks like an officer of some sort just appeard"

The officer was standing in front of the squad talking over them about something...

Soon a few more Birds walked down a ladder which led up the side of a large Black cargo ship which was stacked with blue, red and yellow containers.

Blu looked around the ships side for a name but the ship appeard to not have one.

What do we do then? Jewel soon asked looking back and forth from Blu and the docks anxiously.

"We're.. gonna hijack a ship" Blu said calmly looking up at her.

"Wait.. What? How do you expect to do that? She continued.

Mmm I'm kinda just gonna role with it.. I'm not risking taking any shots now incase the ship fleas.

We're gonna have to get closer and with that Blu pulled his Barrett up and swung it over him with a strap.

"So.. You in?" he asked

"Yes" was her simple reply

"Well then let's get moving.. We can't wait until night anymore incase the ship leaves before then.. I'd give it half an hour at latest." he said...

They both moved down the side of the hill quickly and quietly moving through the jungle leaves and dodging tree trunk after tree trunk, soon reaching the border of the Trees which beyond layed the entrance to the docking area.

" Jewel" Blu began in a serious tone while turning around to her.

"YOU have one magazine OK I don't have time to teach you to reload OK.. I really wish I did now but I didn't"...

"YOU have a standard ammo capacity of thirty rounds Blu said while looking over the Ak12 in her wings.. I'll reload for you if I get the chance but try to conserve your rounds."

Jewel just nodded in response.

Before they made the move on the complex Blu gave her one last small sentence of wisdom.

" Aim, Breath, fire. "and with that Blu quickly peered back through the leaves before diapering through them closely followed by Jewel.

After a few seconds of running they were against one of the tall perimeter Barr barriers out skirting the docks.

A few steps to there right was the corner which led into the complex of containers, ships and large wearhouses.

Jewel switched the safety off on her Ak12 after looking over it for a few seconds.

Meanwhile Blu was peering around the corner of the barrier.

Roughly fifty metres away was the large squad of Russian Birds few had removed their balaclavas and were listening to the bird talking to them a few metres in front.

They had all lated their guns down and trying to look interested in what the bird was saying some had lated their weapons down on their laps while they sat on top of barrels and large crates.

Blu quickly looked back to Jewel who was waiting for him to make his move.

"I got an idea"

He said.

"What" Jewel asked in response.

"Just follow my lead"

Blu peered back around the corner noticing two other Birds standing talking to each other by the side of a wearhouses about ten meters away from the squad.

Blu looked down to his weapon removing the magazine to check it had ammo before locking the magazine back into position under the gun.

Quickly he pulled the bolt carcarrier down making a loud mechanical noise loading a round into the chamber as he quickly and swiftly moved around the corner raising his gun up and aiming at the nearest bird.

"FREEZE.. ALL OF YOU EVERYONE STOP!"

he shouted one of the birds reached for their gun which Blu responded to by aiming straight at them and shouting

"PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!"

All the birds had froze and were all looking at him unsure on what to do.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Blu continued to shout as he walked closer.

Jewel had joined him moving up behind him with her gun raised aiming between the birds.

"YOU TWO! " Blu began pointing his gun at the two Russians who were talking next to the wearhouse

"THERE!" Blu pointed his gun back at the group of birds.

"Что мы делаем reganov" one of the birds asked

Blu responded by shouting at him "DID I SAY SPEAK!" he did this while advancing slightly forward towards the group.

"Что вы, ребята, стреляете в него, идиоты"

the Bird who was talking to them be for before hand said

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blu shouted again now switching his aim to the bird who talked.

"У тебя есть оружие, ты с ума сошел?" another bird said who was looking over at the bird who talked before.

"FUCKING JUST SHUT UP" Blu continued to shout

"Выстрелили его, идиоты, или я сам тебя застрелю." the bird who was talking to them before said.

A few seconds later no one responded and the supposed officer reached for his pistol with Blu responded to immediately by aiming and pulling the trigger for a second.

Two loud almost simaltanious bangs echoed around the grounds impacting the officer causing him to fall limp on the ground.

"NO ONE FUCKING SPEAK" Blu shouted angrily, now drawing his attention and aim back to the group.

"THROW YOUR GUNS DOWN... NOW!" Blu said again.

"Что он сказал" a bird in the squad asked.

Blu aimed his gun at him and the bird immediately shut up before they could continue.

"Он сказал, что пушки" another bird replied.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Blu shouted again.

"OK ok I was just telling them what you said" the bird who had just talked replied with a strong Russian accent.

Some birds put their weapons down and others hesitated for a few seconds only to be prompted to follow by Blus barrel staring them down.

Blu asked Jewel to go around them kicking their weapons away from them soon returning to Blu.

"What now?" She asked in a quiet tone so the Russians didn't hear what she was saying.

"We get them on the boat and... Then... We have nothing else to do but take them to one of our outposts in Africa" Blu replied not telling her about the other option they could take which would have been just to shoot them all here.

"OK" jewel replied with looking back over at the group of soldiers

Up.. UP! Blu shouted at them as he made his way towards the large cargo ship.

The bird who had spoken English before told the others "вверх"

Blu looked at him then back to the whole group who got up.

Blu then said" follow" which the other bird said in Russian to all the others.

They follow Blu over to the ladder at the edge of the boat then called the bird over who had translated beforehand.

"Anyone else on this boat?" Blu asked looking from each end of the boat and up the ladder.

"Just the captain and two men with him" the Russian replied

OK.. You better not be lying Blu replied as he walked up the ladders onto the catwalks stretching to each end of the ship down the side.

Blu then made a movement with his wings for the Russians to follow and so they did with Jewel covering the behind making sure none of them made a run for it all the while checking behind them all.

Jewel soon got up the ladder to be met with Blu who helped her up the last step while telling her.

"Get them somewhere they can't get out of and lock them in, can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes.. I can" she replied.

"OK.. Good." Was Blus reply.

Jewel took the Russians off down a cat walk and around a corner leaving Blu on his own to check the ship out.

Blu looked around quickly before turning around towards the ladder and knocking it down back onto the concrete at the edge of the boat.

He then proceeded towards the bridge insearch for the captain...

Blu moved swiftly and quickly between containers trying to keep his direction pointed towards the bridge of the ship at the far end, which proved difficult due to all the turns in between the containers.

He was somewhat interested in what sort of content some of the containers held but now was not the time to check so he only took quick second glances while navigating around...

Eventually reaching a winding metal stair case which twisted up the superstructure of the tower which led up to the bridge.

Moving quickly up the staircase watching the next upcoming corner as he moved constantly aware of his surroundings..

As he needed the bridge which was almost a rectangle of glass stretching over the width of each side of the boat he begun to slow his movements.

Soon coming to the coming to the walk way just under the glass of the bridge.

He knelt down and moved under the window towards the water tight door leading into the control room.

He waited under the door for a few seconds thinking before he breached and checking his weapon.

He thought over in his head

one... Two... THREE.

He pushed the door open which proved difficult but he still managed to do it in lighting quick time.

"FREEZE!.. WINGS IN THE AIR!" Blu shouted aiming his AN94 at a bird perched on a seat facing out the window who was somewhat startled and took a second to realise what was going on before he did as he was told.

As Blu walked around the many computers and metal control panels he heard metal glunking and loud movement which was coming from an internal staircase leading up into the bridge.

Instantly re drawing his attention away from the bird and to the staircase.

Seconds later two birds appeared dressed in black and weapons drawn.

Blu had the upper hand and waisted no time PIDing the two birds as Russians and took his shoots which echoed loudly around the metal interior of the control room and light up the room with a epileptic array of light flashes.

Seconds later he heard the bodys of both birds fall back down the staircase and down to the floor below.

He began drawing his attention back to the bird at the seat in the control room who was mid way through drawing a pistol up from under his sitting space..

Blu responded instantly by shooting Two shoots off one of which missed shattering a glass pane behind the bird, the other impacting the birdsbirds wing causing the Gun to fall to the ground and the bird fall back in his chair in shock before grabbing his wing.

Blu lower his weapon slightly and looked at the injured bird for a second.

"Don't try that again" Blu directed at the bird as he walked around closer to the bird and picked the pistol up removing the magazine and chucking it into the corner of the room.

Blu took a quick look out the front window of the bridge looking down onto the ships deck and then to the docks.

"Get us moving" Blu said still looking out the window.

The bird still sat there trying to get over the fact he was just shoot through the wing.

I said get us fucking moving Blu said turning around to face the bird who just responded by

"Wh.. Where?" still slightly in shock.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me.. Get us moving" Blu replied.

The bird did as he was told and fiddled around with the controls for a minute while Blu stayed by the window looking around the ship and surroundings occasionally glancing back over to the bird.

"What are Russians doing in Africa?" Blu soon asked.

"I.. I don't know.. I'm just a captain.. Of a ship."

Blu somewhat believed him so questioned him on something else.

"What's in the containers?" he asked as he peered over the top of the hundred odd containers on the deck below.

"I don't know I just get them from point A to point B.. T.. That's all"

"So your telling me you don't even check what your carrying?"

"I I ugh" the bird stuttered Blu now watching him contently.

"How much are they fucking paying your ass?" Blu asked.

Blu looked back around over his shoulder through the window before continuing.

"Do you have to be here the whole time to man the ship?"

"Uhh no.. No I don't" the bird replied.

"I can just set a route and the computers AI will follow the trail and red flag anything the is in the way." the bird continued.

"B.but I need to get us out of the harbour first."

"Do what you need to do.. Then your coming with me" Blu replied now sitting himself down on a chair as the ship began to drift out of the harbour with minor help from adjusting rudder and propeller movements.

Ten minutes later the ship was on track and following a great trail across the Atlantic dipping just under the tropic of capricorn and rising up into the south of Africa.

"Right... Come with me" Blu said after checking the screen of the control panel.

"You infront" he later went on to say.

"Move out the door and down the stairs... Go" he said pushing the bird closer to the door before he started moving on his own.

On the walk down and around the ship in search of Jewel and the other Russians Blu asked.

"How long is the trip going to be?"

"Um.. If we're lucky... Eight days probably ten"

"Fuck sake..." was Blus reply.

All the radios and comms stations work right?"

"Yes" the bird replied as they rounded yet another corner.

They rounded yet another corner when they heard movement.

"Oh Blu... I nearly shoot you" came Jewel voice from down the corridor they just turned into after a while of searching.

"Where are they?"

Blu asked pushing past the Captain.

In there Jewel replied nodding in the direction of a water tight door with a circular window.

Blu looked through it into what was a empty room with nothing in it besides the Russians and some red pipes and wires trailing around the rooms ceiling and walls.

Jewel kept looking over to the strange bird unsure if he was a threat or an ally.

"Um who's this?" she eventually asked

Blu lifted up the crank on the door releasing the metal locks inside the door and pulling it open as he said.

"He's the captain"

Inside Blu said holding the door open allowing the bird to enter closing it and locking it behind him quickly peering through the window one last time before turning back to Jewel.

"Can you keep an eye on them a little longer.. I'm gonna do some exploring" he said as he walked back down the coridor...

Soon he made it back up to the top deck now able to feel the ship rocking slightly due to now being into the higher and stronger waves.

He made his way down a couple catwalks along the side of the containers looking for one which was easily accessible.

He eventually found one which doors were not half blocked by another.

He walked up to the front of the container looking it up and down... No name... No Given number... No anything Blu thought over in his head looking the metal container up and down.

Be walked up to it after placing his AN94 against a container behind him along with his Barrett which he was now considering just leaving since it served no use at the moment and was just dead weight.

He tightens his grip on one of the containers handles trying to pull it open.

He felt a slight shift in the metal and a second later the lever pulled around and slid open allowing him to swing the door slowly open...

Holly shit... he said put loud.

He pulled the other door open allowing more sunlight to eliminate the objects.

Dozens of surface to air missiles lay on top of each other strapped in threes with large straps.

He stepped back.

He looked to his side to another container and walked over to it doing the same to open it soon swinging it open

JESUS... he continued looking from each container down the row he was in.

Twenty minutes had passed and every single container Blu had opened had been filled with either

Missiles, explosives, military grade hardware, ammunitions, military vehicles including a small collection of T99 Chinese imports and other MBTs which just squizzed into the containers widths.

Soon Blu reached a odd container which was a slightly different color from all the others being a slight combination of red and Yellow and appears to be the only one there was.

He again like all the others opened it in exactly the same way and swung the doors open one after another.

Instead of the container storing military grade objects, this container was obviously set out as a sort of military research /workstation type portacabin.

Across either side were white tables steching to the far back of each side of the container, each table littered with documents and scetches of Blueprints and already pure existing weapons.

The documents seemed of little importance since they all seemed to contain information on military tactics and legal agreements including some newspapers strung across a couple of small desks.

Blu looked over many of the documents which seemed of some importance for a good few minutes.. But nothing seemed to come up regarding Africa in any way.. If anything this container seemed like it would have fitted in more with a news reporters dream of a perfect writing space then a military transport vessel...

A day had passed Blu had since explored only about a quarter of the ship and spoken to jewel for a while back down at the door with the Russians...

Blu had also since checked the radio stations in the bridge and everywhere he could find them unfortunately no one seemed to pick up at all,

And luckily for Blu no one it seemed had picked up that the ship had been Hijacked and he wanted to keep it that way.

Seven days rolled by and Blu was now wondering why the hell he even chose to take a ship, why not a helicopter... Or even a plane... Hell it felt like swimming would be faster and more entertaining then this.

They had both taken turns on guarding the door for the first few days until they discovered a way to almost deadlock the door with a metal wheely desk and a AK47u dropped by a dead bird back up at the bridge who Blu had tossed overboard since taking.

Most of their time was spent in the bridge due to it being such a good vantage points and the only real place on the ship to communicate from.

Few large ships had been seen throughout the journey but where only just in view in the distance skimming the oceans horizon...

Apart from those ships nothing much had happened which both Blu and Jewel were happy about but also board out of their minds because of it...

They were both sitting up in the bridge both in wheely chairs just really waiting occasionally going to check on the Russians or get food and water.

Blu had his legs up on one of the metal desks in the bridge and Jewel just sat on the chair not really doing much but staring out of the window trying to see how long watching waves curl over could entertain her, which normally wasn't long.

Blu had since re filled his and her bags with supplies which may prove to be useful from the containers a while back now.. He had also moved all their weapons and stuff up to the bridge as to keep it all in one location.

Blu was just thinking over things in his head like... How powerful are the engines in this ship, how tall is the ship, Dame I need a wank, wait what...

Suddenly Blu was whipped out of his thoughts by a faint chopping noise a while away.

The noise was only ever so often growing louder but none the less louder meant closer.

Blu picked up some binoculars he had scavenged from a container a day ago and stood up.

Walking around the bridge against the glass looking for the source of the noise which now unfortunately was close and loud enough for Blu to know what it was.

Blu still couldn't locate the helicopter and didn't care much anymore about locating it with his binoculars.

Jewel had stood up and was too looking around out of the windows until she took notice of Blu suddenly make a quick dash across the room jumping over electrical units and tables as he did so.

He soon ran past his Barrett catching the strap and making a 360 turn around as he moved towards the door while he swung his Barrett over his shoulder on its strap and continued to almost sprint his way out of the door and towards the staircase up to the roof of the bridge.

Jewel followed quickly making sure to pick up her AK12 as she ran past it.

Blu was now making his way up the metal stair case which wrapped around the side of the bridge to the roof when he spotted it.

A Mi8 circling the Ship about two hundred metres away. The helicopter was unarmed but that didn't reassure Blu especially when he noinoticed the red star on the fuselage of the Mi8.

Blu swung his Barrett around into his wings. He didn't have any time to lay down and adjust for the recoil.

It didn't seem like the pilot had noticed him Blu tryed lining up the shot which proved difficult since the Mi8 was doing a clockwise rotation around the ship keeping up a decent speed as it did so.

Jewel had rounded the corner onto the roof after almost flying up the stairs to see Blu standing with the Barrett raised to his eye level and tracking the helicopter around the front of the ship.

A few moments passed until...

BANG!... A empty 50caliber case rocketed out of the side of the Barrett impacting the metal roof making a metal noise.

A second later.

BANG! another round flew and impacted the chopper making a brief yellow flash upon impact.

BANG! another round impacted with yet another flash of color.

BANG!..BANG!... One after the other only a second between the rounds made contacts the second to last round in the magazine made contact with the rear of the helicopter and a quick outburst of back smoke erupted from just under the rear propeller.

Blu lower the Barrett and watched the helicopter..

The Mi8 flew away fifty metres when something on the rear blade made a loud metal snapping noise and the rear blade wobbled around in place before coming lose and shredded a small section of the rear of the helicopter,

A few moments later and the Mi8 made a loud splash in the water throwing water everywhere and shredded the main roter during impact at which Blu and Jewel ducked at due to the risk of being his by shrapnel.

After the waves died down from the impact Blu swung the Barrett back over his shoulder before turning to Jewel.

"We can't stay on this ship... They'll be back..."

 **Jesus christ that was long but hopefully worth it.. I should imagine many people will have mixed feelings about this chapter but... I quite liked it... Bit of a change with the sudden Micheal Bay directed ending but I liked it.**

 **Anyways as usual feel free to leave a comment on what you though of the chapter and what you would like to see in the future either if it's ideas for future chapters, new characters I could add or ideas for completely new storys I will listen to it all and reply to it all if I can.**

 **Anyways again its that time again...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	10. made it chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter of diarys yet again, I'm not gonna bore you by giving you a long intro so let's just get into it...** **Enjoy...** Back down in the bridge a minute after Blu had shot at the Mi8...

"Why did you shoot the helicopter?" Jewel began after following him back down the metal stair case.

"Because..." Blu said while placing his Barrett back down on the table..." I'm not getting a signal from any camps in Africa, and just recently all the camps in Rio have been knocked out... That's a Russian manafactured helo... Not US... I'm not taking any chances..."

"Look... I love you right but..." Jewel began but suddenly realised what she had said.

"Wait what..." Blus eyes widend quickly at what she had just said.

Just as Blu was going to continue he heard yet again what he didn't want to hear.

Another soft chopping noise was emmiting from out side...

"Not again..."

Blu looked back at his barrett flipping it over and removing the magazine, taking a full one out of his vest pocket strap fitting it into the Barrett and loading a round into the chamber with a mechanical sound.

Jewel was half hoping Blu would forget what she had said and was also somewhat thankful for the interruption yet slightly not.

Blu yet again flew rounded up the staircase to the roof to see about four hundred metres away another helo making its approach.

Blu raised the Barrett scope to eye Level but didn't shoot after ten seconseconds he lowerd the Barrett to hip height.

It was a super stallion with the US flag encrypted onto its tail section along with the numbers 07.

"Whoah!" Blu shouted and Jewel just looked at him confused "US army!" Blu continued saying as he began waving his wings in the air after putting the barrett down.

The helicopter was now circling the vessel... The noise emmiting from the helo was so loud neither Blu nor Jewel could hear them selves think.

"Big old FUCK OFF HELO" Blu shouted which no one heard over the helicopter.

Blu and Jewel waved as the stallion circled slowly around the ship...

Eventually a door slide open on the side of the helicopter and the helo pulled itself closer over the top of the bridge and a ladder was tossed out of the door unrolling it's self as it plumited towards the roof.

Blu swung his Barrett over his back deciding to leave the rest of his gear and Jewels gear on the boat and waved To jewel signeling her to go up first.

She grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing Jewel climbed half way when Blu suddenly realised he couldn't just leave his gear since the documents were in it that he had taken back in Rio along with a few from the ship...

He ran quickly down the stairs towards the bag picking it up almost tripping over as he moved so fast...

He rocketed up the stairs and over to the hovering stallion yet again...

He grabbed onto the ladder and went up two steps before looking up...

He saw a bird wearing flight uniform and a flight helmet helping Jewel up into the helo...

The bird then looked down to Blu who just signalled to him with his wing GO...

The birds head disappeared and a few moments later the helicopter began moving up and away from the ship...

Blu was hanging on with one wing around the ladder and his claws gribbing the ladder below him...

WHOOOOOOOO! He called as the helicopter pulled away... A few seconds later he began ascending the ladder...

He reached the top pulling himself inside the helo...he saw Jewel sitting in a corner with two other birds they were all wearing microphones wrapped around their helmets along with Jewel who had been given one.

Blu sat down on an opposite bench and was handed a mic as well which he placed over his head...

Meanwhile the ladder was pulled in by another bird and the door slide shut...

Blu placed his Barrett down alongside his bag with the documents and his gear...

"So.. How'd you know where to find us?" Blu said over Mic.

"All the calls you've been making over radio from the ship... We've been silent.. No responding" replied a bird sitting next to Jewel over Mic.

"Why so? " Blu asked.

"Our camps were hit a few days back we've set up a small hidden FOB as our fallback base... That's where we are heading..."

"Where is that then" Asked Blu

"Africa... We're going wild..." The bird finished before picking up his cap and laying his head backwards laying the cap over his face and beak...

The rest of the flight took roughly two hours including the inland flight and a few minor adjustments to course heading...

Blu now however was thinking about something else for over half the journey... What Jewel had said before they were interrupted...

Dose she mean love, love, ?

Was it an accident ?

Did she mean it in a friend I love you sort of a way?

did I miss hear her?

Has she taken something?...

Have I taken anything?... Blu questioned himself and many things throughout the trip until they were only a few clicks out from their LZ...

A bird stood up and slide both doors open on either side of the helicopter which only intensified the noise of the roters as well as allowing them to get a better understanding of position...

The landscape a dull yet amazing orangey sandy color with occasional trees which swished their way into the sky passed by below... It was clear wherever they were was not inhabited...

At least not by Humans...

"Were coming up on the FOB be ready to make a move the pilots got another job and he's late" said another Bird to Jewels side.

They removed the helmets passing them to a assistant pilot.

Everyone grabbed their gear and waited a minute until a clear outline of A FOB surrounded in H barriers came into view...

Many birds walking around it, pilles of ammunition stacked each corner of th the FOB, military vehicles storage depot on the far end of the facility along with many fuels to rage cylinders and small makeshift hangers which cover a few types of Arial vehicles and amunitions.

Soon they began the slow decent into the facility onto a Heli pad which was in its own small section of the FOB surrounded in H barriers with two exits...

The wheels made contacts with the ground and they made their way out swiftly in single file out of one of the doors making their way to the edge of the LZ by some barriers...

After everyone was off the chopper and waiting at the side lines the stallion began slowly lifting off the ground until it was a ways up, it started tilting its nose and flew off into a unknown direction...

Before one of the US birds could speak with Blu and Jewel Blu said.

"Is there anyone who can speak Russian I need to know?...it's urgent..." Blu asked quickly.

"Um I don't know.. You'll have to ask around but for.. Hay... HAY! you can't just wander off..." The US bird began but it was too late Both Blu and Jewel had ran off around the H barriers and out of sight...

"(sigh) fuck sake..." Said the US bird...

Blu and Jewel ran around the complex getting looks of curiosity both because they were running around like mad birds asking birds if they could speak Russian and bacause they were Blue,

All the males seemed particularly interested in Jewel which Blu noticed but didn't say anything apart from he kept a slightly closer eye on her...

Eventually Blu asked a yellow Male macaw if they could speak Russian, the Response Blu got was suppressing but yet a slight relief that he could speak the language.

"Hmm, was hast du gesagt" replied the bird.

Uh right... Sprichst du russisch? Blu responded.

"Oh Russisch, ja, ja" the bird replied rather happily.

"Sie sehen, dass ich diese Dokumente und ihre Dokumente auf Russisch gefunden habe. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie?" Blu asked.

Jewel stood behind Blu completely and utterly confused at what the two were saying.

Looking between the two of them as if they were aliens or speaking backwards whale speak...

" yeah yeah Ich kann sie für dich übersetzen Ich habe nur ein paar Dinge zu tun, die ich dir zurückbekomme, sobald ich kann ... Oh und wie war dein Name schon wieder?" the Bird asked.

"Blu ... Mein Name ist Blu." Blu replied.

"Ahhh .. Blau rechts" replied the bird as he walked off with the documents in wing flipping the pages over as he walked...

Blu looked after him for a few moments a half smile across his face until he turned to Jewel, who was staring at him as if he were mad...

"What?..." Blu asked.

"Ummm what was that?" Jewel asked still with a look of utter confusion.

"German... you know the language" he replied.

"Weißt du, wie süß du bist, wenn du anstarrst?" Blu said in German to Jewel.

I mean it's kinda hot.. Even if I have no idea what he is saying... Jewel thought to herself.

"Oh right ok" Jewel replied.

A US bird walked up to them as Jewel finished her sentence.

"I'm guessing you two are the new ones... We got a few rooms free in some makeshift barrecks over in section 5D.. Come ill show you..." the US bird finished.

The bird gave them a brief description of how things roughly ran around her at the moment, like rules, times and a short tour of a small section of the complex.

They eventually came to a almost half cylinder shaped building sticking out of the ground with a few windows..

They entered.. Blu was used to barrecks being a massive room with only a metre between each bed but there were rooms in this one, rooms for each bird..

"YOU said this was makeshift?" Blu questioned.

"Yup... Was the only reply there is only one other birbird in her his name if max he's about six rooms down your free to take any of the others though..." And with that the US bird walked out.

Blu Wales a few rooms down and entered a room placing his gear down besides his hammock/nest..

It was reasonably spacious.. Hell it even had a cirtain over the doors window and window in the wall looking outside...

Blu say on his bed until he noticed Jewel standing in the door way with her military vest still on.

Jewel wasn't sure why she was there in the door way and not in her own room and quickly decided to go to her own but before she could Blu asked her to stay for a second.

"I got a question for you?" he begun.

"You said you love me?" He asked quickly and ubruptly.

Jewel was caught of guard and half wished he had forgotten..

Jewel just stood there completely silent not even a uhhhhh came out of her beak for a good ten ish seconds.

Yes..." Jewel replied in a slightly unsure tone before backing up her answer quickly

" I mean I know it's so sudden and I just left Rio for like the first time in years and I only just resently meet you and now we're in Africa and there are Russians and I've shoot a gun and been in a helicopter and been rescued by you and I've seen your body when you were in the Lake and wow I mean jezz, and you showed me how to shoot a gun and I just... Yes... Yes I do... " Jewel said hurriedly almost out of breath for the last part.

Blu was thinking.

Just go for it what's the worst that could happen, no she could get hurt, no but I really want to but then ahhh I don't know I'm gonna do it no.. Yes I um... just go for it you idiot. Blu thought to himself.

Blu got up standing in front of Jewel who slowly looked up into his face.

Oh good you know what.. I'm gonna go for it Blu. thought

Blu pulled her in for a kiss which Jewel accepted and soon forced her tougue inside his mouth.

Blues mind suddenly went Blank for a second before his accepted..

Oh man that.. Oh mmmm oh man why didn't I do this back when we meet.. Oh... Oh jesus. Blu thought over in his head.

Jewels mind was thinking a similar thing.

Wait.. Am I actually kissing him.. Is he accepting wait oh god woah woah and like that Blu pulled her back on top of him after he fell backwards onto the nest.

The makeout session seemed like it lasted forever and to be honest it felt like it did.. At least they wanted it too

Unfortunately for both of them they were interrupted rather quickly...

They had forgotten to close the door.

Ohhh man get me some of dat tail... Man... Like really dame. Came a voice behind them.

Blus mind erupted into embarrassment and anger as he slightly pushed himself up and Jewel struggled to get off him eventually and accidently falling off the bed after catching her talon on something.

She recovered rather quickly and just stood there at the edge of the bed her beak almost glowing a tomato red, Blus however was not as nearly red as hers although still somewhat a red coulor.

"Fuck you man... Fuck off go" Blu was supprised he managed to hold himself back from attacking the US macaw.

"OK jezz.. I just ain't had nothing like that for a year now..." the macaw replied before rounding the corner of the door and disappearing.

Jewel stood there still glowing a almost red color.

"Um sorry.." She replied not sure really what to say.

"No no you don't need to apologise..."

Jewel now stood there somewhat awkwardly as Blu sat back down on the edge of the bed slightly shooken up by what happend...

 **Another chapter complete... Tell me how you thought it waswas and I'll try to get back to you... Also if your hoping to get a Lemon from me no... Unless I get loads of people saying I should atleast but for now no...**

 **Anyways feel free to comment and give your ideas for future chapters, characters and or plot twists or even ideas for future storys... Anyways I guess...**

 **I'll see you in the next one...**


	11. smooth sailings kinda chapter 10

**So sorry guys for not uploading in such a long time its all this irl stuff getting in the way so don't worry I haven't stopped writing and I don't intend on stopping... Due to this one taking a while to get out its gonna be a long ish one... So anyways...** **Enjoy...**

The next day came quickly.. Blu had gotten a great sleep... Well... At least he found it great since he was used to pretty much always sleeping outside...

Jewel on the otherhand... Did not sleep so well... Thoughts of Blu pondered her mind for a fair deal on the night not to mention the uncomfortable nest that she slept in next door to Blu in the other Room.

The morning African sun soon turned the sky to a merage of orange and yellow which streemed through Blus Window and Jewels...

Jewel was used to sleeping in for a while but yet this sun seemed to force her to wake up... Maybe it was due to being on a diffrent continent she just thought.

Blu however was already up before the sun even touched his beak and eyes.

He was up packing his backpack with a selection of gear, checking over ammo clips, his knife and of course his weapon.

Just before he was going to leave he picked up his Barrett by the metal handle and turned to walk out the door.

Jewel of course saw him walk by her doors window soon following after quickly putting her vest on and unfortunately forgetting to pick her AK12 up...

Soon she caught up to him slightly jogging but trying to look somewhat alert and serious as she did so since there were still a lot of odd looks she got when walking through and around the complex.

"Blu." she said as she neared him on the trot...

"Oh jewel.. Why you up so early?"

He replied looking back at her.

"I don't know... Just am." she replied walking next to him.

"Um.. Where you going?" she asked.

"Last night after u left my room I was asked to join a recon mission of some sorts.. Few mile radius around the camp... Nothing major."

he said while navigating around the camp using the odd sign here and there.

"Oh OK..." She said still walking along side Blu.

A few seconds later they rounded a corner into a large open space with two other military birds dressed in Tactical military dragon vests one with a scar H the other a M16 with stubby grip attached to a under rail.

Blu walked up to them Jewel trailing a metre behind.

"YOU made it" said the bird with the M16 while taking notice of them and swinging the M16 over to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah.. Told you I'd be fine finding the place." replied Blu.

"No updates on what we gotta do Im guessing?" Blu continued

"Naaa... Nothings came up still just a quick check on the surrounding areas..."

The bird continued while turning around to face two large white sheets covering two unknown large objects beneath.

"And have we got a treat for you" he continued and pulled the sheet quickly down over the object and onto the floor...

The bird with the M16 walked back slowly while the Bird with the scar removed the other sheet...

Blu just stood and said...

"Mmmm... Yeah dats nice." he tried to say without sounding to excited.

"6.2 Liter... , GM E-ROD, V8 Engine,... 430 Horsepower at 5,900 rpm..." the bird with the M16 said turning to face Blu for the last part...general motors... Rally fighter he added in lastly.

"Sure you can handle it?" the bird soon asked.

Jewel just thought to herself...

Well he can handle me... Soon laughing to herself in her head and eventually said in her head again... And probably can in bed too.. Oh what.. shut up Jewel Im so dirty...

She thought.

Blu held up his Barrett in one wing up wards into the air before removing the clip and saying.

"Fires a 50 BMG round down range at 2,800 feet per second" he said as he removed one round in his wing and put the magazine back in the Barrett still holding the single round.

"15,000 pounds of force... Knock a elephant down at 2000 metres"

he finished Blu holding the Barrett with both wings and slide the bolt carrier making a loud mechanical noise after pocketing the single round.

"I can handle her" he said a few seconds after.

The bird with the M16 then took notice of Jewel and asked.

And your girlfriend... She commin? He asked while leaning on the rally fighter.

Jewel felt her beak go hot and red feeling somewhat embarrassed at the comment.

Blu looked at her for a second before replying.

"Yeah.."

Jewel smiled slightly at this trying not to show it on her beak but failing to do so.

"Blu.." called the bird with The M16

Blu turned and quickly caught something flying through the air which he caught soon realising it was the keys to the car or if it could even be classed as a car, more of a mini monster truck then anything.

Blu looked up to see the bird with the M16 get into a rally fighter on the right with the other bird.

He called out to Blu through the window

"That one's yours" as the engine started up and revved up slightly pulling around the side of both Blu and Jewel.

As they were about to exit the facility out of a small opening in the H barriers the bird called one last thing.

"IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!" before ducking back inside the car and quickly wheel spinning out of the complex the sound of the harsh engine growing dimmer...

Before Jewel could realise Blu had already swung open the door of the car, placed his gear down just around the corner of his seat and was about to ignite the engine...

Jewel ran over to the passengers side opening the door right as the engine spirled up loudly causing Jewels adrenaline to suddenly Spike for almost no reason as she quickly shut the door and almost squicked as she did so at the loud noise.

Blu instantly took off gripping the corner just enough on the corner out...

The engine was loud and mean sounding as they moved over the sandy ground, the suspension moving with the terrain.

before they knew it they they were herteling along a sandy track after the leading car at 100mph...

110...120...and soon didn't dare try to pull anymore speed due to the ground being so bumpy and uneven...

Soon they pulled up along side the other rally fighter.. Each car almost fighting for which one was louder one slightly pulling in front of the other only to be taken over by the opponent a few seconds later...

Blu looked over quickly glancing out the passenger side window towards to driver of the other car...

The bird simply held his left wing up and made a thumbs up gesture out of the window smiling to himself as he did so

Jewel was loving the experience but yet hating it at every uneven bump which looked taller then a few inches..

But soon grew used to the fact that nothing was going to happen and simply enjoyed the ride while it lasted joining in with Blus laughs at the occasional feeling off taking a small jump and feeling lighter then air...

Soon they reached their recon trail which they were going to follow and came to a stop on the edge of the beaten track.

Blu pulled up besides the other birds in the other vehicle.

The bird in the passengers seat said

"We'll follow the trail twenty miles around clockwise.. We see anything we stop, we check it out, we don't interfere... We're just checking the perimeter.."

"We got another group checking out the east side to south side were doing north to south where we meet them..." the whole time the bird was checking the GPS which was stuck onto the window in the corner.

The bird driving then passed a radio over to Jewel through the window who passed it to Blu.

"It's already on the correct channel.. Let us know if you see anything"

"Yeah..oh and by the way.. I never got your name" Blu said before they drove off.

"Names Mick"

And with that the wheels of their car sprayed up dust before gripping the ground and speeding off down the track.

"Stay a good hundred metres back" came through the radio.

Blu held it to his beak as he pressed down on the accelerator and swiveled the steering wheel around to follow behind

"Copy" then placed the Radio down besides him and changed gear.

Jewel somewhat felt out of place here and wasn't quite sure why Blu had even let her come along although did enjoy being allowed,

A mile ish down Blu kept turning his attention from the path to Jewel quickly checking her over.

"Where's your weapon Jewel?" he soon asked.

"Oh.. I didn't know we needed one.. Um sorry" replied Jewel

Blu picked the radio up after bitting his beak.

"Mick you copy?"

"Yeah I copy" he replied

"Im gonna need a weapon here.."

"Uhhhh... Wait one" Mick replied

"Uhhh we got a scar you can borrow here you not have any semi automatic weapons?" Mick asked

"Just the barrett but that won't do" Blu replied as they went over a large bump at 60mph...

"Pull up besides us" Mick soon came out with

Blu accelerated as Mick car slowed.

They soon came right up next to each other window to window.

Mick struggled slightly at Driving and passing the Scar H through the window to Jewel who reached out for it and pulled it in along with a few magazines on a belt...

Cheers for that" Blu replied while pulling back on the accelerator to gain his past position back.

"No problem just keep your eyes open"

"Copy" Blu replied finally and placed the radio back down besides him...

They traveled down the path at a reasonable pace until eventually a radio message came in from command redirecting their course an extra ten miles out towards the north due to some activity which may need checking out...

They had been traveling for twenty minutes now and still no sign of any suspicious activity or any signs of there ever being any activity...

They had entered a rather hilly area of land which had been stretching so far for a mile or two as they looped back around heading south so they could make their final turn east back to their camp as well as join up with the other scout team...

"See anything?" Blu asked over Radio

Naaa.. Nothing yet... " Mick replied...

Blu was About to put the radio down when Jewel asked.

" Blu do you see that? "

Blu looked in the direction of Jewels wing and noticed about half a mile away a Black dot running across a hill

Mick.. Hill front about half a mile away.. We got movement you see it? "

" I see it.. We'll go aro.. RPG! " Mick shouted and before Blu knew it Mick car had swerved off road to avoid the incoming rocket and the front of Blus car had been covered in sand and dirt...

The RPG had impacted a few metres in front of Blus car luckily not impacting any car...

Blu looked over at Mick car which he had now swerved off road to the left and over a sandy hill...

Blu shifted gears and put his claw down on the accelerator and proceeded to follow Micks tracks..

They launched over the top of the hill with great speed..

Jewel somewhat got lifted off her seat and she grabbed the roll cage as they impacted the ground..

Again going back up another sandy hill before plumiting back down on the other side before Blu picked the Radio back up while still staying focused on the tracks ahead...

"Mick you there?..."

"Mick do you copy?... "

A few seconds later Mick responded "yeah we're here"

We're following your tracks over the hills.. Where we hea...(an extremely loud explosion filled both Blus and Jewels ears soon followed by a large woft of billowing black smoke which erupted from a few hills in front...

Blu jumped yet another hill with upon landing he noticed the remains of a black rally fighter stop barrel rolling through the sand..

Blu looked at the car wreak for a few seconds before having to avert his eyes since there was nothing he could do...

He focused on the road ahead right as he was about to take another jump, the car yet again launched over the small hill, the suspension yet again taking the force of the impact.

Before they went over another hill Blu turned the steering wheel right and followed the narrow pass between the two hills...

He changed gears.. The Engine revved down only for Blu to bring it back up to 6000rpm at an alarming rate, the engine screeched as Blu attempted to push the car to its limits..

Two birds dressed in white came over the hill a hundred metres in front on the right hill...

Blu pushed Jewel down in her seat quickly with his right wing and ducked inside the car himself... He pushed his claw to the ground

The cars engine revved quickly and soon all they could hear was the engine along with the rapid chiming of metal...

Soon a few seconds later Blu looked up letting go of Jewel.

The windscreen was basically half missing along with the seats behind them being torn apart in multiple places along them.

Blu kept following the narrow pass and didn't even notice that he had been maxing the rpm out on the gear he was on... Soon he changed to the next gear and the rpm went down...

They were moving at 140mph but Blu didn't have time to worry about crashing, speed was the only thing they had right now.

Blu looked quickly back and forth from the pass to Jewel who was slightly shaken...

"Jewel... Jewel look at me" he said looking back and forth

"Pick that gun up... You see anything move... You shoot it..."

"Jewel... Jewel I need you to..." Jewel suddenly had a change of character and picked the scar H up and held it looking around her...

A buggy jumped over a hill behind them at speed before hitting the ground behind them... The buggy followed for a second before multiple bullets impacted with the back of Blus and Jewel car.

They both ducked for a second before Jewel suddenly grabbed the edge of the car doors window pulling herself up slightly until she leaned out of the window slightly.

Jewel was somewhat being thrown around a bit by the uneven terrain under the car but it didn't stop her...

She aimed the scar up out of the window.

She waited a quick second until she pulled the Trigger.. The loud noise and sudden small amount of recoil made her jump inside but soon ignored it and pulled the trigger again in a matter of seconds Jewel had emptyed twenty five rounds into the buggy behind them and had missed a few shoots..

Just as Jewel fired the round that was going to impact the driver a single round fired from a PKP round peirced the under neith of the cars chassis and splintered sending multiple prices of red hot metal exploding through the foot compartment of Blus seat.

Blu felt a sudden lose in power to his claw that was on the accelerator and lent off it... The car slowed But Blu just pushed his foot that was on the clutch down on his injured foot and the car soon began revving again...

Jewel had lent back into the car and was resting the scar between her legs as she reloaded it and loaded a round into the chamber...

Blu could feel a liquid running over his claw and felt it go numb.

He didn't say anything but just focused on driving for now.

Jewel was looking out of the window.. No one was following and she soon tuturned her attention more to what state they were both in along with where they were going.

After a few seconds of looking around Jewel said.

I think they're gone.. She checked one last time out of the window.

Blu somewhat adjusted the pressure on his injured foot before responding

"Yeah.. Hope so.." as he shifted gears.

"Where are we heading?" she then asked.

"Back to the camp but we gotta give that place a wide birth.." Blu could now feel the liquid on his uninjured claw drip down onto the floor over one of his talons.

They had been traveling for ten minutesminutes now and Blus claw now stung and felt rather uncomfortable.

" Ugh... Im gonna need to pull over" Blu said out loud.

"Huh what for Blu we can't stop"

Blu brang the car to a slow stop, the brakes squilled slightly as they stopped.

Dust flowing from behind them over the top of the car from the movement of the tyres.

Blu layed there for a second after releasing pressure on the accelerator...

"Blu why are..." Jewel.. Can you just move for a second.. "

Blu said somewhat out of breath.

Uh.. Yeah sure what for Jewel said feeling somewhat concerned now due to him sounding out of breath when really.. There was no reasoreason to be... Or at least that she knew of...

Jewel swung open her door and climbed out of the door while watching Blu.

Blu waited a second before turning the engine off and soon lifted up one of his legs placing it on her seat.

As Blu lifted his leg up onto her seat Jewels expression changed to one which was rather sympathetic but yet she couldn't wipe the slight look of desgust of her face..

"Ow..." Was all she said cringing slightly before looking away behind the car.

Blus far left talon had been torn off and was probably sitting in the foot rest area..

Blood somewhat still seaping from the wound as well as his claw looking like it had just stood in a dark red paint mixture for a few minutes...

Blu looked at his claw and wound for a second before reaching behind the seat of the drivers side and brang his back back from around it...

He rested the back pack on his lap and grabbed part of the material and started tugging on it..

On the second tug a ripping noise could be heard and with the third a strip of the material ripped off...

Well these things aren't very strong for a military bag... Blu said aloud leaning backwards to rest for a quick second before leaning back over to his claw...

He rapped the material around his wound multiple times before tightening it with a double knot and leaning back on his side door to rest...

Jewel kept looking back and forth from Blu and the distance as Blu did the procedure each time thinking she could handle it only to have to look away a second later, she was never very good with the sight of blood...

She remembered when she was younger when she cut her wing slightly on a sharp branch and feeling like she was going to pass out...

When Blu was done she asked.

"YOU ok?" still somewhat cringing knowing full well what was under the material..

"Ugh..." Blu began as he lied back on the door... "I'll live... It'll need more layers soon.. And I'll have to clean it but for now I haven't got the necessary meterials to do so..."

Jewel would of offered to drive but of course she didn't know how and would probably end up killing both of them if she attempted to...

Blu soon after a few more seconds pulled both his legs back over and into the foot hold...

Blu knocked something which he presumed to be his missing talon.. It somewhat made him quizzy for a second before he rolled it out of the way...

He would of picked it up and put it in a freezer or something but hell... They were in a desert and there wasn't exactly an excess of fridges around...

He placed his wing under the steering wheel to find the key as Jewel climbed back in after she whipped the seat down with a few peices of tissue which she found in the glove compartment along with a packet of condoms which she attempted to ignore...

Blu twisted the key along with pressing the clutch down...

The engine gurgled for five seconds before it ignited again...

Blu lated back in his seat as he revved it up on the spot... The car vibrated as he did so until he eventually leaned forward towards the steering wheel grabbing it before saying.

"Lets get moving..."

The tires spun before gripping the ground sending up a small cloud of sand and dustdust into the air behind...

 **So sorry again for the late update its just I got a lot going on atm...**

 **Like normal leave a comment in the comments section along with your thoughts on this chapter and any possible ideas for future storys, chapters and or plots/missions I could later add throughout sniper diarys...**

 **And yet again... It's that time... Cya...**

 **In the next chapter...**


	12. we gotta go chapter 11

**Im back with another chapter and by now you guys may be questioning why is this book called sniper diarys... There is basically no sniper action... Well.. For now that is the case but trust me Im hoping in this chapter and the next to steer it more towards that...** **Enjoy...** After nearly forty minutes Blu and Jewel Arrived back at the military camp, as they pulled up outside the entrance two military birds were walking their way out of the entrance towards them...

The rally fighter came to a stop the brakes squilled as it did so and the two birds greeted them.

Blu and Jewel both opened their doors steeping out while looking at the two military birds.

"What happened out there we lost connection to Vic one"? " said one bird with a red barrett and a holsterd M9 beretta around his waist.

Blu walked around the rally fighter towards the bird.

" You gotta pack up.. We can't stay here.. "

Blu said as he walked straight past the bird.

What do you mean pack up.. We can't just.. Hay Im talking to you soildier.

The bird said as Blu was about to round a corner into the confines of the base.

Blu froze for a second before turning towards the bird and walking slightly towards him...

Look.. Right if we stay.. If you stay here and everyone else inside this base then you'll all be dead by dawn... Listen to me... Blu said before turning and disappeard around the H barrier.

Jewel meanwhile had alsalso walked past the two birds and rounded the same corner as Blu a second after.

HEY, I STILL HAVEN'T GOT A ANSWER AS TO WHAT HAPP!..the bird gave up shouting since they were not listening.

The bird turned to the other bird next to him who was wearing a military green tactical vest and was holding a M16 assault rifle with a stubby grip attached to a under rail..

Go get him, don't let him leave I want answers...

The bird nodded and headed after Blu and Jewel leaving the bird with the Barret alone who was talking over radio now to other soldiers around the complex...

Blu was moving quickly throughout the complex looking around for the German bird who was going to desyther the documents that he found..

"Blu" jewel asked while she ran behind him.

"What are we doing?"

"We need to find that bird.. The one with the documents."

Blu said stopping for a second and looking around..

"Then we get the hell out of here" he finished just as he spotted the bird he was looking for.

"Hey!" Blu called as he started running towards the bird.

"Hallo!" Blu called again which caught the attention of the bird.

"Ahhh Blu, ich muss fragen, wo hast du diese Dokumente wiedergefunden?" the bird asked as Blu came to a stop next to him Jewel by his side.

Eine alte Hütte in Rio .. Etwas Staging-Bereich, aber das ist egal, welche Dosis ist, was in diesen Dokumenten war

Eine alte Hütte in Rio .. Etwas Staging-Bereich, aber das ist egal, welche Dosis ist, was in diesen Dokumenten war. Blu replied.

"Das ist es.." the bird said looking somewhat distraugh at what he was about to say.

"Sie sprechen von Biowaffen. Hier in Afrika Waffen, die Milliarden töten könnten" the bird continued.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo es nicht steht, aber es ist definitiv hier in Afrika"

"Es sagt nicht viel darüber aus, aber es sagt genug ... Sind Sie sicher, dass diese Dokumente echt sind ... Weil Gott uns hilft, wenn sie es sind .." the bird finished right as a bird from behind Blu shouted.

"HEY.. look you gotta come with me" the approaching bird said his gun lowerd and resting across his body as he walked.

Blu watched the bird and cooperated..

The bird neared Blu and Jewel about to restrain Blu when Blu headbutted the bird extremely hard causing the bird to fall unconsiously to the ground in front.

Blu lent over the bird and proceeded to pull the strap of the M16 over the unconscious birds headbefore lifting it up and quickly checking it over...

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHST DU!?" the bird behind him said.

Blu looked around to see a surprised Jewel in the corner of his eye before focusing completely on the German bird...

Blu paused for a second as he checked the magazine of the M16.

Blu looked at the surprised bird for a second before saying.

"Es tut mir Leid" and turned to run quickly off soon followed by a somewhat surprised Jewel who looked at the German bird for a second before following Blu who called a second later "Jewel we gotta go"

Blu moved around the barriers cautiously the M16 raised just below his neck.

Jewel followed closely behind unarmed since she left the scar back in the rally fighter, she didn't exactly belive she would have needed it but apparently she did.

Blu kept rounding corners Jewel close behind..

Soon voices could be heard and rushing claw steps from around a corner on the far side of the open space Blu and Jewel were in..

Blu tan up behind a Green cargo box resting the M16 over the top on the cargo box as Jewel ducked behind it as well..

Blu adjusted his grip waiting for the birds to entre...

Blu soon saw them run by the opening and straight past them down the corridor of H barriers...

Blu sighed silently before lifting the M16 up and continuing around the cargo box just after telling Jewel to follow.

Blu got to the corridor of H barriers the birds had just gone down, he peered left to right down them before saying.

"OK, lets move" silently.

Blu took a right down the corridor sticking to the side of the H barriers moving quickly, he wasn't exactly eager to stay in the open down such a long open space with so many openings...

Blu got to the opening which led back to the rally fighter and peered around the corner...

Three US military birds were patrolling around the space and one was searching the rally fighter...

Blu looked back on himself behind Jewel while he said "Shit"

Right as he said that five more US birds rounded the corridor behind Jewel fifty metres back..

Blu instantly responded grabbing Jewel by the wind and held the M16 up with his other the stock against his chest.

He pulled Jewel around the corner quickly and before Blu knew it he was in another predicament with no time to think, he could hear the birds down the corridor shouting he rounded the corner.

Blu did the one thing he hoped he'd never have to do in this place.

He let go of Jewel after moving in a 360 walking motion around the corner...

Blu almost in slow motion watched himself pull the M16 up and before he had even bang it to eye level he fired, he could of sworn he witnessed the first bullet peirce the Birds head and seen the second birds Blood splatter the wall behind along with the third birds neck ripple upon contact with the Bullet.

Blu stood there for a second before realising the reality of things and told Jewel quickly We gotta go, now almost shouting it as he swung the M16 back around his waist and made his way towards half wrecked Rally fighter from earlier...

He swung the driver side door open after sliding over the hood and slide his M16 quickly across the dashboard right as Jewel had realised what had happend and was opening the passenger door.

Blu searched frantically for the key under the steering wheel quickly finding it and stamping the clutch down as he turned the key.

Blu could hear movement from around the corner of the H barriers.

Blu kept turning the key but the engine refused to start Blu soon turned to Jewel and told her to bend over in her seat she did as she was told, Blu picked the M16 up laying it dowdown over her back the end of the magazine acting as A tripod, he kept turning the key while focusing on his aim.

The engine kept gurgling, right as the birds were about to appear around the corner Blu fired a few shoots into the H barrier past the entrance

"Get back!" Blu heard a bird shout from around the corner.

The engine suddenly took and Blu revved it up after firing a few more shoots and placed the M16 back on the dashboard.

Blu looked out the smashed back window as he reversed up quickly throwing sand everywhere in front of the car.

Blu spun the steering wheel around right as Jewel sat up, the car swerved around 180 coming to a stop right as Blu shifted gears to 1st and the US birds rounded the corner.

Blu slammed his claw to the ground flinging sand backwards over the US birds but not before they were able to get a couple shoots off...

Blu practically flew the car out of the complex he was moving so fast.. 2nd..3rd gear.

Soon once they were roughly half a mile out Blu looked to Jewel

"Jewel.. Jewel are you hit? " Blu asked concerned for her while he switched his view from the sandy path in front to her.

"Uhhh..no no" she responded having to check herself over since she wasn't quite sure.

A few seconds after Blu turned his view to the path ahead realising why she looked so shocken up..

"I had to Jewel.. We'll be dead by dawn if we stayed..." Blu said as the car levelled out on slightly flatter ground...

Jewel looked to Blu, she was about to say something but decided not to so instead asked something else.

"What did the German guy say?"

Blu sighed not to sure on if he should tell her, but he decided she deserved to..

"He spoke of _possible" Blu enthisised the Possible bit "biological weapons.. Here in Africa"_

 _"Where I have no idea but it's clear what our mission is.." Blu said looked over at Jewel for the final bit.._

 _Soon Blu said_

 _"We'll need to get as far away from here as we can.. Unfortunately I left most my gear back at the US camp... Once we get fifty ish miles out we'll need to find somewhere to sleep the night..." BluBlu said soon realising something and saying out loud._

 _"Having said that Blu looked down at the dials_

 _" Ugh.. Fuck sake.. Never mind we don't have enough fuel we'll have to go on claw soon... " Blu said._

 _Jewel looked forward out the smashed front window.._

 _" Blu...? " she eventually spoke.._

 _" Yeah" Blu replied_

 _"Back when I first met you.. In the cage back in Rio.. I never would of thought that it would of led to this.. I mean you've killed.. You've.. You've done a lot of things but the more I think about it.. The more it feels like your.. Running from something" Jewel said finishing by looking at Blu._

 _Blu looked down at the steering wheel then back out the front window.. He didn't reply but Jewel didn't need a reply.. His facial expression told her all..._

 _"You know.. I don't mind the killing bit.. Your just doing what you need to.." Jewel said trying to cheer him up since she realised what she had just said was probably a bit strong and out of the Blue.. Literally..._

 _"I don't enjoy the killing.. I hope you know that.. Blu eventually spoke.. Not one bit..._

 _Even the birds that I hate... Because at the end of the day.. Everyone is just following orders..." Blu said slowly.._

 _"But.. Your not following orders?" Jewel asked_

 _Blu again replied with silence knowing full well what orders he was following..._

...

They managed to travel twenty ish more miles north before they ran out of fuel and the car came to a stop.

They were in the middle of the desert where exactly they didn't know.. It felt like there was a lot they didn't know.

They sat inside the rally fighter for a few minutes getting ready for the walk ahead...

It was already getting dark, it was getting darker quicker then Blu had anticipated.

Blu was the first one to make a move he reached back around to his torn military bag and started ruffling through it..

He pulled out some tactical binoculars along with a compass anand threw a thew things like attachments for his previous guns.

Soon he slowly pushed his door open whilst Jewel also went through her bag emptying it of non essentials..

"Blu?" Jewel asked

"Um are we taking the barrett?" she finished looking around to Blu who was leaning on the front of the rally fighter.

"Yeah.." Blu said still looking into the distance watching the sun slowly creeping lower before he looked down at the compass...

"God.. It's heavy, how do you lug this thing around 24/7?" Jewel said lifting it up and carrying it out her passenger side door around to Blu...

"Just used to it I guess"

Blu replied

"So you got everything? " Blu asked taking the Barrett from Jewels wings.

Jewel looked herself over and her scar..

"Should have" she replied.

"What about the other gun?" Jewel asked.

"The M16.. Naa the scar will do, scar is better for medium distance ingadgements plus we have more ammo for the scar I only have what's left in that magazine." Blu finished looking at Jewel soon saying.

"We'll make a move north east"

Jewel just said "OK" and quickly looked at the compass for directions and started walking off..

Blu stood there for a second before chuckling to himself and followed suit quickly taking one last glance over back at the beaten up rally fighter.

They travelled over many sandy hills, no sign of life what so ever.. Well unless you counted a few half dead bushes as life then there was nothing.. It was getting dark quickly...

"This isn't any good we need to find somewhere to stay.. Give it another hour and we will not be able to see anything" Blu said watching the sun touch the horizon.. "No wait even less time"

They crested two more hills and to their luck there was a somewhat inhabitable sandstone house in the middle of the desert..

"There you go" Jewel said looking down over the hill towards it.

"No wait" Blu stopped her from walking with his wing and searched the surrounding hills slowly with his eyes...

He couldn't see anything that may of posed a threat nor did he see anything which caught his eyes apart from a few small dead bushes...

Blu took a step forward still somewhat cautious.. He took five more steps down towards the hill when he quickly turned to Jewel and asked for the scar.

Jewel handed Blu the scar and he removed the magazine taking a quick glance to check there was actually rounds in the magazine before replacing the mag and continuing down the hill...

Jewel followed ten metres behind.

Blu soon found himself against the sandstone wall and started moving around and along it soon finding a cut out makeshift window in the wall along with a cut out door shape next to it.

He checked through the open window first, no sign of life nor was there any evidence for any life being present before them, well other then it obviously being made by life...

He entered the cut door.. It was a single room with a large cracked sandstone staircase leading to the roof..

He moved through the room and up the staircase followed By Jewel a few metres behind.

The roof was flat and open no sign of life yet again.

Blu bang the scar back down to his side before going back down the stair case and handed the scar back to Jewel who rested it against a wall.

"This'll do" Blu said looking at Jewel trying to sound happy since he still wasn't exactly happy with the location.

Well.. I don't mind it Jewel said placing her bag down against the wall next to the scar.

Blu placed his bag down on a duffrent wall and carryied his barrett up the stairs to the top using the stair case as a fox hole so only his barrett peered out the top of the roof along with his head...

"Blu what are you doing?" Jewel questioned looking at him sitting on the 2nd from top stair watching the surroundings..

"Im gonna stay up for a while.." He replied just checking his tripod making sure it was reasonably sucre.

"YOU can get some sleep.. You need it" he continued..

A hour passed anand Blu was still peerched atop the stair case watching out at the horizon and where it met with the dark shadows of the surrounding hills.

The occasional cool breeze would draw its way through his head feathers refreshing him..

The atmosphere was peaceful but yet somewhat ridden with uncertainty which made it seem all but peaceful.. It was a strange feeling...

Soon Blu heard something move behind him making him quickly adjust his head around down the staircase.. It was just Jewel.. She was making her way up the staircase towards him..

"I thought you went to sleep" Blu whispered.

"I wasn't tired.. Plus I couldn't just leave you here alone" Jewel replied quietly

It was hard to make out her visage but she was definitely getting closer..

Blu blinked and when he opened his eyes Jewel was suddenly pressing her beak against his, it was sudden he wasn't exactly expecting this.. Especially not now but Blu being Blu soon joined in and kissed back. Jewel shifted her body so she was now on top of Blu on the staircase.

Blu knocked the side of his Barrett as he lated back but didn't take much notice of it he was to wrapped up in what was happening and soon Blu had managed to gain access to Jewels mouth with his tougue which she accepted..

Blu and Jewel lated there for a relatively long time making out passionately..

The experience for Blu was amazing.. Better then last time that was for definite and this time no one was going to interupt

Jewel for some reason couldn't get enough and kept moving her wings around his waist trying to get as much physical contact as she could..

Blus mind had completely lost it and he had forgotten completely where they where and what was going on...

The moon casting a slight white glow over the hill tops and lighting the sky up...

 **Annnnnmnd that's another chapter done.. Next one will have some interesting things going on in it and again no... Im not doing a lemon.. Well I guess in the end it depends on what you guys want..**

 **Anyways without keeping you any longer don't forget to leave a comment in the comment section on your thoughts about this chapter and your ideas for future chapter ideas and or storys I could do in the near future... Anyways...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	13. New bud chapter 12

**Im back with another chapter.. Dunno if you can tell from the chapter name what will happen but if you do know what I mean by the title I bet you won't know who...** **Anyways without me chit chatting anymore lets get straight to it shall we...** **Enjoy...** The next day came fast, the African sun had risen above the surrounding hills which enclosed the small sandstone house both Blu and Jewel were sleeping in...

Strangely Jewel was the first one to wake she woke slowly.. Her eye lids lifted slowly, she yawned before tiredly lifting her head to find herself nestled into Blus side which just made her smile to herself, he was sleeping still, Jewel was supprised since she was used to Blu always being the one up first.. He must of been really tired she soon brang it down to...

Orrr her mind trailed off... I really tired him out She thought to herself giggling to herself in her mind.

Soon she managed to push herself up from Blu careful not to knock him.

She walked over to the cut out window the sunlight slightly catching her off guard once she entered the rays..

Eventually though she grew used to the sun, it was just as calm as yesterday, no movement.. Still...

She sighed to herself right before turning back around to Blu Who was still laying at the bottom of the stairs and the open condom packet resting a metre away from him, The sight of it made Jewels beak light up a light red color.. She knew there was no reason to be embarrassed but the sight of it just made her glow red...

It took Blu ten minutes before he eventually started to show signs of coming to reality..

He moved slightly shifting his position a minute later opening his eyes he looked around instantly spotting Jewel and smiling deeply...

It had been a long as hell time since he had anything close to that... "Hey Jewel" he said still smiling at her.

"Morning" Jewel replied looking at the floor embarrassed then back up at Blu smiling...

Blu made movement to get up, he rolled over pushing himself up with his wings picking his dog tags up from the ground next to him as he did so, he placed them around his neck, they made a quite clinking noise.

Blu ruffled his feathers quickly and looked at Jewel, "soo" he begun "we better get moving soon" somewhat asking it as a question.

"Yeah" Jewel replied looking at him.

Jewel made a slow movement away from the cut window walking past Blu who gently held her hips walking slowing her down and peering over her shoulder before saying..

"You know I love you?" he asked looking into her eyes from her shoulder.

"Yeah" Jewel said leaning over to Blu and kidding his beak and then continued walking over to the wall with her gear.

Blu watched her for a second before turning to the opposite wall with his gear looking it over for a second before walking over to his...

Once Jewel had put her military vest back on, checked she still had everything and Blu had packed everything he needed they started to make their way out the cut door to continue north... At least least until Blu remembered he had left the Barrett at the top of the stairs quickly running back and grabbing it soon meeting back up with Jewel...

Jewel still couldn't get those words out of her head "I love you", those words kept repeating in her head..

Dose he.. I mean he must if he even said it to me... I thought that was just on of those things last night... Dose he love me she thought looking up at the back of Blu who was walking the crest of yet another hill a few metres in front...

Blu himself was lost in his thoughts... Perhaps not the best time to be with the all being in hostile territory an all...

But he couldn't stop thinking about the night before...

God... Wish I had a replay button I could just push he wished to himself as he walked...

Jewel soon asked the question.

"Blu?"

"Hmm" Blu answered still walking in front.

"Have you got any water?"

"Um yeah yeah" He turned to Jewel waiting for her to catch up to him u strapping his cantine from his vest

Jewel greatfully took the cantine drinking from it then handing it back to Blu...

Thanks Jewel replied as she did so and whipped some water off her beak...

They must of scaled fifty small hills before Blu noticed something which threw him out of this thoughts completely

A radio antenna, must of been at least two miles away... But it was unmistacably a antenna alright.

Blu told Jewel to wait and he placed his Barrett on the ground then quickly brang his binoculars to his eyes looking around the base of the antenna...

He couldn't see much just the top of some metal pipe fencing which just poked above a sandy hill in front of the antenna...

"We need to get in closer.." he said aloud looking around to Blu as he placed the binoculars strap around his neck...

Jewel didn't even know what he was talking about until after scanning around for a few seconds she too noticed the shinny metal Spike in the distance with a red flashing light atop.

They made there way around in a clockwise circle around the antenna slowly closing the distance as they did so.

They used all the defolade cover they could which wasn't much but it was the best they could do...

Eventually they came to the final shallow hill which was elevated one hundred metres away from the Antenna before they made a move to the top of the hill Blu set his gear down and sat down in the sand.

He held his Barrett up checking it over for a second and again checked the magazine and then replaced it and loaded a round into the chamber...

He then fixed the tripod into position on the under barrel.

He then stood up and picked the Barrett up along with his gear and begun to scale the final hill...

Near the top right as he was about to appear over the top he took his bag off placing it down and layed down on the sand with his Barrett, all the time Jewel was watching from further down the hill scar H in wing.

Blu took a deep breath before he begun moving along the sand pulling his Barrett along with him

Five rounds... That's all he had... Then he was out, five...

Soon he reached the top of the hill.. He was just about skylining, he had a clear view of the small facility below...

He pulled the Barrett slowly in front of him trying to make every single one of his movements as unoticable as possible...

He rested the Barretts Tripod in the sand and pulled the stock towards his shoulder.

He shifted his neck into a more comfortable position and pulled the headset over from around his neck to cover his ears...

He lined the scope up, they were close enough not to have to account for drop nor wind...

He looked around through the scope...

1...2,3...4... 4 birds two with modified PKPs, 2 with AK 105s and one with a SVD70... a emplacement Kord 50cal lined the sandy trail in and out of the complex...

Two buildings one small another a reasonably sized living quarters of some sorts

The radio tower was placed ten metres back from the small building enclosed by metal chain link fencing...

He aimed back down looking around the area, just before he was about to line up a shot another bird walked out of the small building armed with a AK74u by their side...

5 rounds... 5 birds... Your gonna have to share equally guys Blu thought to himself...

He lined up a shot with one of the birds with a PKP who was having a smoke out the back of the barracks looking building...

Blu breathed deeply... He steedied his breathing... Waiting... Observing...

Be placed his feather on the trigger slowly...

He felt the world slow for a second.. He waited still... Waiting for his moments.

His feather slowly started pulling back he was ready.

Just before his round was fired a echoing ringing noise rung out across and around the hills...

A split second later the bird Blu was aiming at dropped...

Then another round went off and the bird with the AK74u dropped to the floor...

Blu adjusted his view down his scope looking down range over some hills in the far distance where he presumed the noise came from...

Another round was fired and Blu heard shouting from the complex below..

He also saw the flash emmited by the shooters rifle... He zoomed in... It was a Bush... With a rifle... Blu felt stupid saying that to himself soon realising it must be a gillie suit...

Blu aimed back down at the complex lining up a shoot with one of the two remaining birds...

He didn't hesitate this time and pulled the trigger...

The ear peercing shistleing noise shot through the air...

The birds head practically exploded... Falling to the floor in a dark red mess...

Blu lined up a final shoot for the last bird...

Blu heard another shoot ring out from across the desert right as he too pulled the trigger...

The bird was impacted by Blus round blowing a hole through the birds lower beak and upper neck only for the bird to be impacted by another round from the side in the head...

Before Blu witnessed the bird fall to the ground he whipped his rifles direction around to the unknown bird.

Once he focused in he too saw the bird watching him with his barrel...

They starred at each other, either one of them able to kill the other... But no one shot...

Eventually the unknown bird started to move and slowly crept behind the hill crouching as they did so...

Blu waited a second before releasing his tight grip on the handle and looking away from the scope.

He let out a sigh of relief before hehe too picked his rifle up and disappeared behind his hill making his way back to Jewel...

"What happened..." Jewel asked as soon as he got back to her.

"Ummm...to be honest Im not entirely sure... But one things for sure... We're not alone..." he replied putting his backpack back on and picking his Barrett up by the handle.

"Im not too sure if we should make a move for the antenna... There was another... Another sniper"

"We looked right at each other" Blu said looking back over his shoulder to the hill he was just on top of.

"Well.. Do you know who they are?" Jewel asked.

"No.. I didn't... Didn't get their face either."

"Lets move a bit further around before we think about going for the complex..." Blu said before he turned and walked off continuing the clockwise rotation around the complex that they started earlier...

Jewel following shortly behind...

Blu walked slowly down the side of a shallow hill.. He watched all the hills around.. He was coming up to the hill that the unknown sniper was... He kept switching views out of the corner of his eyes.

It was wired... The feeling of probably being watched... Possibly not... But there was one thing which was cirtain...

They were not alone...

On a hill... Five hundred metres away from Blu and Jewel... Was a unknown bird... Watching them...

Studying them...

Moving from hill to hill...

Blu walked up a hill slowly... He stopped on top of the hill soon followed Blu Jewel who too stopped on the hill...

Blu couldn't get the eary silence out of his head, he moved his head slowly from side to side scanning around...

After a good minute Blu once again started walking, he walked merely five metres when a shot rang out impacting the sand metre in front of Blu.

Jewel backed up slightly..

"Jewel don't move" Blu said looking slightly behind him.

Blu stood there with Jewel for a good minute before slowly trying to turn his nech to locate the shooter...

The glare of the sun reflected off of a glass surface 8n the distance.

Blu thought it over in his head for a second...

"Drop your weapons" Blu said to Jewel.

Blu dropped his Barrett to the sand along with his knife...

Jewel followed suit a second later.

Blu was still tracing the shinning dot in the distance with his eye, a second later the shinning dot disappeared and Blu saw movement.. A tan colored dot started moving around and was now making its way down the hill it was perched on...

Blu stood there watching the dot grow closer and closer eventually telling Jewel the dots direction, Both Blu and Jewel watched it grow closer and closer...

Eventually it got close enough for Blu to confirm the bird was wearing a tan gillisuit which coverd the birds face from view.

The bird made its way up the hill that they were on, and before that Blu was able to PID the bird as American.. Atleast that's what he got from the velcro strap holding a American flag on it which was attached to the shoulder of the gillie suit...

The bird was soon just a few metres away from Blu and Jewel.

The bird was the first to speak "what's your business?" the bird asked in a strong American accent.

Blu ignored the question and replied with..

"Could ask the same about you..

American?"

"Yeah.. What's it to you?" the bird replied.

"You gonna shoot a fellow American?" Blu asked nodding towards the silenced pistol in the birds wing.

"No.. But at the moment I can't trust anyone.. My base was raided by Russians a few clicks west of here"

The bird paused for a second before continuing.

"Few of the other Americans I once thought were good shot at us..." the bird finished.

Blu just looked at the bird for a second before replying.

Look.. I don't know what shit you've been through alright.. You have no reason to trust us.. But I have a mission to complete.

Blu finished and bent down to pick up his Barrett once again, just as he touched the handle he heard the birds pistol be pulled down to his head.

Blu looked up slowely and watched the bird for a second.

Suddenly the unknown bird turned the pistol around in their wing so that the barrel faced the unknown Bird...

"Well then... Perhaps we can help each other?" the bird said looking at Blu.

Blu stood up taking the pistol from the birds wing as a sign of trust...

The bird brang their wing up to the back of the gillihood and pulled it back.

Blus eyes widened.. The unknown bird... Was Blue...

" Names Roberto"


	14. Chapter 14

Guess who`s back and going to be continuing their storys?!


End file.
